Love Me Again
by specialnaruhina
Summary: Happy Reading Dear Reader/Jika mencintainya membuatku tersiksa seperti ini, lebih baik Tuhan mengambil semua rasa cintaku kepadanya/Jika aku bisa membuat wanita ini bahagia, izinkan aku membalas mencintainya Tuhan. Dengan cinta yang lebih besar dari wanita yang merajai hatiku dulu/WARN:GAJE,TYPOs,Don'tLikeDOn'tRead/Chap 10 UpDate
1. Chapter 1

**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: AU,TYPOS,OOC,Etc….**

 **Don't Like,DON'T READ!**

 **PROLOG**

Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Hatinya masih dimiliki oleh gadis musim semi itu. Gadis yang setiap malam selalu dia sebut namanya. Bahkan disaat dia menjadikanku wanita seutuhnya, nama gadis berparas cantik itulah yang dia jeritkan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari gadis yang telah menawan hatinya. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Sebanyak apapun aku mencintainya. Aku tetap menjadi wanita yang hanya mencintai tanpa dicintai . Jika mencintainya membuatku tersiksa seperti ini, lebih baik Tuhan mengambil semua rasa cintaku kepadanya. Jika cinta ini tetap bertahan, menghilangkan sosoknya dari tiap syaraf ingatanku bisa menjadi hal yang terbaik- _Hinata_

Dia yang selalu mencintaiku. Berusaha membuatku nyaman dan terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Walau kerap menggangguku dengan celotehannya yang sering kubalas dengan wajah datar. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti wanita yang berstatus istriku ini. Hanya saja aku tidak mampu berpura-pura mencintainya, disaat masih terukir indah nama wanita lain dihatiku. Jika aku bisa membuat wanita ini bahagia, izinkan aku membalas mencintainya Tuhan. Dengan cinta yang lebih besar dari wanita yang merajai hatiku dulu. Hingga aku tidak mampu bernafas tanpa adanya dia disisiku. Hingga aku tidak mampu berpikir tanpa mendengar suaranya. Hingga tiap detak jantungku selalu menyuarakan namanya- _Naruto._

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Hinata mengendarai sedan miliknya. Pikirannya terus merekam kejadian di ruang tamu rumahnya. Wanita musim semi itu datang dan memeluk tubuh atletis suaminya dengan penuh mesra. Sedangkan suaminya, membalas pelukan itu dengan kecupan ringan di bibir ranum wanita yang bernama Sakura. Ekspresi Naruto juga sangat bahagia. Selama setahun mereka tinggal bersama, ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi paling indah dan sangat ingin dilihat oleh Hinata.

Sayangnya, ekspresi itu tidak pernah untuknya. Raut wajah itu hanya untuk wanita musim semi itu. Untuk cinta pertamanya.

Dan kini air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya terjatuh dengan bebas. Pandangannya mengabur. Hatinya mencengkram keras. Sangat sakit. Keinginannya untuk membina rumah tangga yang bahagia dengan Naruto hilang sudah. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya menjadi wanita yang akan dicintai Naruto. Saat Sakura hadir di kediaman mereka, disaat itu pula keinginannya tidak akan terkabul.

"Hinata-" Naruto yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Sakura darinya. "Ini tidak seperti yang-".

"Aku paham. Keinginanmu terkabul. Saat wanita ini kembali, kita akan menjadi orang asing. Bukankah begitu permintaanmu dulu?" potong Hinata dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangis.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Safirnya berguncang, menatap sosok Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi berusaha tidak menjatuhkan liquid bening dari mata bulannya. Sakura memandang penuh tanya ke arah Naruto dan Hinata berkali-kali.

"Berhenti! Aku bilang berhenti!" teriak Hinata histeris. "Aku kalah Naruto, aku kalah. Jadi kumohon jangan mendekatiku jika kau tidak ingin membuatku lebih terluka,".

Mendengar teriakan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya membuat pria berkulit Tan itu bimbang mendekati Hinata. Padahal dia sangat ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada wanita cantik yang tanpa disadari telah menjerat hatinya itu.

Hinata menatap nanar Naruto dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram di dadanya. _Jangan lemah Hinata! Jangan menangis!_ Batinnya terus mengeluarkan kalimat itu selayaknya mantra.

"Seperti ucapanmu di malam pernikahan kita. Jika cinta pertama yang selalu kau rindukan hadir di kehidupanmu lagi, maka detik itu juga kita akan menjadi orang asing -"ucap Hinata lemah."Dan aku akan menghilangkan sosokmu dan rasa cinta ini dari diriku selamanya, hingga kita betul-betul asing,".

Hinata berpaling dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan pria yang tidak pernah melihatnya itu. Dia harus tegar dan kuat. Teriakan Naruto yang terus memanggil namanya tidak Hinata hiraukan. Bahkan wanita itu berlari menuju sedan berwarna lavendernya. Begitu mesin mobil menyala, Hinata melajukan mobil yang dikendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa mempedulikan nasib pagar rumah yang menjadi korban emosinya.

"Selamat Tinggal Naruto—" gumamnya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan tanpa berpikir untuk menurunkan laju kendaraannya. Hinata menyalurkan emosinya pada kendaraan beroda empat itu. Dia terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya, dan tak menghiraukan hujan deras yang sedari tadi mengguyur jalan lintas kota.

Suasana yang gelap dan jalanan licin ditambah lagi dengan pandangan yang mengabur karena air mata yang terus mengalir. Hinata tidak menyadari tikungan tajam yang berada belasan meter dihadapannya. Begitu dia tersadar, semuanya sudah terlambat.

 **CKIIITTTTTTT….**

 **BAM!**

Laju kendaraannya tidak dapat lagi Hinata kendalikan. Sedan berwarna lavender itu berjalan lurus menabrak pembatas jalan dan berakhir ke jurang.

Dan saat ini yang Hinata bisa hanya memasrahkan kehendak kepada Kami Sama. Tidak peduli itu baik atau buruk, yang terpenting baginya untuk saat ini hanya beristirahat. Mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raganya dari siksaan cinta yang sangat menyakitkan.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2- Amnesia

**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: AU,TYPOS,OOC,Etc….**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terus berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya yang besar. Sesekali dia menatap handphonennya berharap ada panggilan masuk dari Hinata.

Sudah puluhan kali Naruto menelepon wanita indigo itu, tapi tanda telepon tidak aktif yang menjawab. Pesan singkat yang dikirimnya juga tidak mendapat balasan. Begitu juga dengan semua pesan melalui messenger, belum ada satupun tanda bahwa pesannya telah dibaca.

Dimana sekarang wanita itu? Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada wanita yang telah menemaninya selama setahun terakhir. Apalagi hujan lebat dan angin kencang melanda daerah mereka.

Jika terjadi hal yang ditakutkan oleh Naruto pada wanita kesayangannya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sampai kapanpun.

"Demi Tuhan..kumohon, semoga dia baik-baik saja." lirih Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya yang terus menerus mondar mandir dari satu sisi ke sisi lain di ruang tamunya.

Bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan lagi kehadiran Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Sakura tidak menyangka kehadirannya menjadi malapetaka untuk keluarga kecil ini.

Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto telah menikah. Dia sengaja menghilang dari kehidupan Naruto karena dia sadar bahwa Naruto bukan pria yang dia cintai selama ini. Setelah bertemu dengan pria berambut raven saat menjadi dokter di kawasan perang, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa rasa cinta yang dulu dirasanya pada Naruto hanyalah kekaguman.

Kini Sakura diliputi perasaan bersalah pada wanita cantik yang sangat terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Wanita yang dia ketahui bernama Hinata.

Sakura juga tidak mampu menenangkan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya terdiam di sudut sofa dan sesekali mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menjambak surai blondenya. Kekhawatirannya terjadi. Sesekali dia berteriak meluapkan rasa bersalahnya kepada Hinata. Untungnya saat ini, Sakura yang berada di posisi pengemudi. Jika Naruto yang mengemudi, mungkin akan terjadi kecelakaan lainnya.

Sesekali Sakura menoleh ke tempat duduk Naruto. Memastikan pria yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak ini tidak melakukan tindakan nekat seperti mengantukkan kepalanya ke dashbor atau kaca mobil.

Telepon dari kepolisian Konoha membuat Naruto panik. Dia berlari menuju garasi hingga tidak sadar masih mengunakan sandal rumah. Kabar yang memberitahu bahwa istrinya mengalami kecelakaan membuat Naruto tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi.

"Dasar bodoh!Bodoh! Jika saja aku tadi menghentikannya, pasti hal ini tidak terjadi," sesal Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Naruto mendapati istrinya dalam keadaan lemah dan penuh luka. Kepalanya dibalut perban dan wajah Hinata yang biasanya dilingkupi oleh semburat merah kini telah sirna. Beberapa goresan luka juga terdapat di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto semakin tidak berdaya melihat keadaan wanita dihadapannya kini. "Berdoalah pada Kami Sama agar dia mampu melewati masa kritisnya,"ucap dokter dengan rambut perak yang merawat Hinata."Jika hingga tiga hari ke depan kondisi istrimu belum stabil, bisa dipastikan dia akan koma seterusnya. Dan kami tidak dapat melakukan hal apapun lagi selain berharap dengan keajaiban."

Kalimat dari sang dokter menohok jantung Naruto. Tatapannya kosong dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Naruto hanya berdiri diam sembari menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat di tubuhnya.

Semua ini kesalahannya. Hinata menderita karena ulahnya. Kapan dia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada wanita pucat dihadapannya ini. Mengapa disaat hatinya telah mulai menerima Hinata hal ini terjadi. Mengapa takdir sangat pandai memainkan mereka.

Tes..

Dan kini air mata penuh sesal berjatuhan dari iris safirnya. Sebanyak apapun air mata itu tumpah tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Hinata dalam keadaan seperti sedia kala. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya berdoa dan meminta keajaiban pada Kami Sama, agar wanita cantik yang terbaring tak berdaya ini dapat melewati masa kritisnya.

.

.

.

Dimana aku sekarang? Dan siapa wanita itu?

Aku memandang penuh tanya pada wanita paruh baya yang duduk di bangku taman tidak jauh dariku,"Dimana kita berada?"

"Kau ada di tempat yang aman,Nak. Mendekatlah."

Aku terdiam tak bergerak. Kakiku susah digerakkan, bahkan saat otakku memberi perintah untuk bergerak. Kakiku seakan terikat kuat di tanah tempatku berpijak.

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat,"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa."

Wanita paruh baya yang duduk dengan anggunnya di kursi taman itu hanya tersenyum lembut menatapku. "Berarti belum saatnya kita berkumpul, sayang. Pulanglah ke tempatmu yang semestinya. Ibu akan menunggu saat kita bertemu kembali. Dan satu hal lagi. Kau sangat cantik Hinata. Gadis kecil ibu telah tumbuh begitu cantik dan anggun."

Setelah itu wanita paruh baya yang memanggilku Hinata lenyap. Ditelan sinar yang menyakitkan mataku. Hinata? Siapa itu? Apakah itu namaku? Oh Tuhan, siapa gerangan wanita tadi? Aku seperti mengenal sosoknya, hanya saja aku tidak mampu mengingatnya. Apa yang terjadi denganku?

Dan yang lebih buruknya dimana aku berada sekarang. Tempat apa ini? Semuanya terasa asing. Bahkan diriku sendiri juga asing. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tuhan, jika wanita itu bilang tempatku pulang bukan disini, lalu kemana aku harus melangkah?

Aku menangis. Aku tidak tau jalan pulang. Seperti ini rasanya tersesat. Tersesat di tempat asing disaat kau merasakan dirimu sendiri juga asing. Aku sendirian kini. Siapa saja kumohon,tolong aku!

"Hinata-"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang. Hinata katanya? Bukankah wanita cantik tadi juga memanggilku Hinata.

"Hey aku disini!"teriakku yang sayangnya suara tidak dapat keluar seperti yang kuharapkan.

"Hinata! Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Ya! Aku mendengarmu! Aku disini!"teriakku lagi meskipun suaraku tidak mampu keluar.

"Hinata! Kumohon demi hidupku bangunlah! Jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku sendiri!"

 **Deg…**

Suara ini, sangat familiar. Tapi dimana aku pernah mendengarnya?

"Hinata! Aku mencintaimu, kau harus tau itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

 **Sring…**

Cahaya. Aku dapat melihatnya. Ada jalan menuju pintu itu. Semoga saja kakiku tidak kaku seperti tadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berjalan menuju asal cahaya. Berharap tempat pulangku berada di balik pintu itu. Tertatih namun aku tetap berusaha, karena wanita cantik yang kutemui tadi mengatakan bahwa tempatku bukan disini. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke tempatku yang semestinya.

"Hinata! Kau kembali! Terima kasih,Kami Sama…" pria yang berada disampingku menangis penuh syukur disaat aku membuka mata.

Aku masih berusaha memfokuskan pandangan untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok pria di sampingku. Kabur. Yang terlihat dari netraku yang masih samar,pria ini memiliki surai blonde dan berkulit tan. Sangat familiar. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Enngghhh" rintihku begitu menyadari ada ribuan jarum menusuk kepalaku.

Dokter dan para perawat memaksa pria bersurai blonde itu keluar. Meskipun pria itu menolak, namun penolakannya luluh begitu dokter menyatakan aku telah melewati masa kritis.

Kurasakan perawat rumah sakit dengan cekatan membuka alat-alat yang menopang kehidupanku selama beberapa hari ini. Dan semuanya menggelap disaat dokter menyuntikkan cairan ke tubuhku.

.

.

.

Wanita berwajah pucat dengan surai indigo meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya. Setelah tersadar dari koma, Hinata dipindahkan ke bangsal rumah sakit namun masih di dalam perawatan khusus.

Kini dihadapannya ada tiga orang dewasa. Seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengannya, dan sepasang paruh baya yang dia yakini sebagai pasangan suami istri—atau orang tua dari lelaki yang menatap sedih ke arahnya.

' _Siapa mereka'_ batinnya. Apa mereka orang yang menolongku?

Gadis itu menatap intens pria yang seumuran dengannya. Dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, dan begitu berulang-ulang. Tapi tidak ada satu memori pun tentang pria dihadapannya yang keluar. Lalu dia menatap sepasang suami istri dihadapannya, dimana sang istri menunjukkan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kami sama. Dan tak lupa pula dengan air matanya yang terus menerus mengalir melihat menantu kesayangannya telah sadar. Sedangkan pria paruh baya yang kini masih merangkul dan berusaha menenangkannya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, walau sorot matanya masih memiliki kekhawatiran melihat Hinata.

"Ma..Maaf, kalian siapa? A..pa kalian mengenalku?" tanya Hinata lemah dengan ekspresi bingung. Jujur, ketiga orang dewasa di depannya tidak satu pun yang dikenalnya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah mengingat mereka pernah bertemu atau berpapasan dimana. Namun, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di hatinya melihat ketiga sosok itu.

Wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah panjang melepaskan rangkulan suaminya dan berjalan ke sisi Hinata. "Istirahatlah sayang. Jangan mengingat hal yang belum bisa kau ingat. Tapi untuk sekedar kau ketahui, aku adalah Mama mu. Ibu dari suamimu."

Wanita paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai ibu mertua itu, membelai rambut Hinata yang masih terbalut perban. Dan mengelus pipi gembilnya yang pucat. Ucapan syukur pada Kami Sama masih terus bergumam dari bibirnya. Sedangkan pria yang seumuran dengan Hinata yang dia yakini sebagai suaminya, hanya memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh kesedihan. Jika dikatakan wanita disisinya ini dia adalah ibu mertuanya, maka pria dua puluh tahunan di hadapannya adalah suaminya. Suami yang dia lupakan.

Hinata berusaha menggali informasi lebih dari neuron kepalanya. Namun yang didapatkannya hanya rasa sakit yang menusuk. Sepertinya saraf memori Hinata belum memberi izin untuk memberikan informasi yang sangat ingin dia ketahui.

Melihat Hinata meringis kesakitan, Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya memandang getir kearah Hinata langsung berubah ekspresi menjadi cemas. Dia merangkul tubuh lemah Hinata, dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jangan diingat, jika kau belum mampu" itu bisiknya berulang ulang dan terus membelai rambut indigo milik Hinata.

 _Yaahh..suara pria ini sangat familiar_ , batin Hinata.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih yang udah mau nyempati baca fic ini **ojigi45derajat**

 **Buat yang FAV FOLLOW n REVIEW juga aku ucapin makasih banyak..**

 **Balas Review selagi sempat,,**

 **GUEST n Anita Hyuga: Tenang aja, Hinata gak bakalan mati. Cukup sekali saja aq membunuh karakter Hinata di fic T_T. Dan untuk orang ketiga aq belum bisa bikin, belom dapat feel untuk masuki orang ketiga di fic ini. Mungkin untuk fic tau chapter selanjutnya bisa dipertimbangkan. *ini fic chap pertama aku tolong dimaklumi ya… T_T**

 **Rinne Ten: Aduuuhhh..gimana nih. Aku udah buat Hinatanya amnesia. Aku belum bisa bikin fic dengan kharakter buta atau lumpuh. Mungkin untuk fic selanjutnya bakal dicoba. Trims Rinne-san sarannya :***

 **Riku: Nanti Naruto Pov nya ada, di chapter2 selanjutnya mungkin…**

 **Hinata Lovers: Ihhh..kamu tau aja dehh. Tebakanmu benar 100%.**

 **And buat semua yang review lanjut, ini lanjutannya. Smoga kalian suka. Maaf banget jika ceritanya monoton dan abal-abal…**

 **SEE U ALL in Next Chap :* :* :***


	3. Endless Love

**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: AU,TYPOS,OOC,Etc….**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Na..Naruto. Naru..to. Naru- _kun_. Naruto- _kun_ "gumam Hinata berulang-ulang dengan nada lirih. _Bagaimana aku memanggil namanya_ ,batin Hinata.

"Na..naruto-"

"-Kun!. Naruto- _kun_." dipotong dengan cepat oleh pria berkulit tan yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar inap Hinata.

Mengetahui kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Malu karena tingkahnya sedari tadi diketahui oleh pria tampan itu.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata lalu membelai surai indigonya dengan sayang. Tak lupa pula kecupan kecil Naruto daratkan di pucuk kepala Hinata yang tidak dibalut perban lagi.

Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Prilaku Naruto yang penuh sayang membuat jantungnya bergemuruh. "Ehmmm..kapan kau datang?" tanya Hinata menghilangkan gugup.

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata. Dan memandang intens garis-garis wajah yang terpahat sempurna di hadapannya ini.

"Na..Naruto?"

"Ya..maaf. Aku melamun. Mengapa kau tidak menambahkan suffiks _kun_ disaat memanggilku? Bukankah dulu kau selalu memanggilku Naruto- _kun_." Ucap Naruto dengan tampang memelas serta bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto tersenyum geli. Pria dihadapannya ini sungguh tampan. Apalagi dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan seperti itu. Naruto seperti bocah besar tampan dimatanya.

"Na..Naruto- _kun_ ~" suara Hinata yang memanggilnya seperti itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Pertama kalinya Hinata memanggilnya dengan nada seimut tadi.

"Coba katakan lagi.." pinta Naruto yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari wanita yang mukanya sudah memerah pekat.

.

.

.

"Ini rumah kita Hinata." ucap pria bersurai blonde dihadapannya, yang tak lain adalah suaminya. Meskipun Hinata tidak ingat.

Hinata tersenyum dan memandangi rumah bercat orange –krem yang didominasi dengan batu-batu alam berwarna hitam. Maniknya mengarah ke seluruh penjuru. Terdapat taman yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan bonsai,tulip,mawar dan tak lupa pula pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh disudut taman. Menambah kesan indah dan romantis.

Namun ada yang aneh di penglihatannya. Mengapa pot-pot yang berisi anggrek pecah berserakan? Apalagi dengan pagar rumahnya yang rusak seperti sengaja ditabrak . Apa ada pencuri yang mencoba masuk ke kediaman mereka?

Naruto mengikuti arah manik Hinata tertuju. Dan dia terkejut. Mengapa dia lupa membereskan kekacauan di halaman rumahnya? Bagaimana jika memori Hinata kembali begitu melihat pagar yang rusak dan tanaman yang berserakan itu?

Dengan cepat Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata,"Tidak baik berlama-lama di depan rumah Hinata. Ayo kita ke dalam!" ajaknya.

Hinata hanya menurut di dalam rangkulan Naruto. Pikirannya yang penuh pertanyaan tadi hilang begitu memasuki rumah besar mereka. Dia tertegun melihat pigura besar berisi foto pernikahannya dan Naruto terpajang cantik di dinding pintu masuk rumah.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Sakura yang mau membantunya memajang foto-foto pernikahan dirinya dan Hinata yang tersimpan di gudang.

Naruto kembali teringat betapa marahnya dia pada Hinata kala itu. Disaat memasuki rumah dia mendapati rumahnya dipajangi dengan foto-foto pernikahan. Malam itu juga, Hinata dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir membereskan semua foto pernikahan mereka dan menyimpannya di gudang rumah.

Perasaan waktu itu berbeda dengan kini. Sekarang Naruto sangat bersyukur bahwa wanita yang mendampinginya di dalam pigura itu adalah Hinata. Dia mensyukuri hatinya mampu menyatakan bahwa wanita yang kini dicintainya adalah Hinata.

Meskipun sosok disampingnya kini tidak mengingat memori sekecil apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling disyukuri oleh Naruto.

"Be..berarti..itu benar?! Kita be..tul-betul suami istri." Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang lebih seperti pertanyaan terjaga dari lamunannya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau kira aku berbohong?"

Hinata terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf Naruto- _kun_ , aku tidak mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan kita."

Naruto menggenggam tangan hangat istrinya, lalu mengecupnya lembut. _Kau tidak perlu mengingat apapun,Hinata. Jika pada akhirnya kau akan pergi meninggalkanku_ , batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi wajah cantik Hinata yang tertidur damai disampingnya. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri garis wajah wanita bersurai indigo itu, dan berakhir di bibirnya yang mungil. Pria bermanik safir ini tak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk mengecupnya. Lagi. Dan ini sudah puluhan kalinya Naruto mengecup bibir merah nan ranum milik wanita yang tidur disisinya. Kecupan kali ini berubah menjadi ciuman, dan dalam. Setelah puas mengecapi bibir bawahnya, Naruto menjilat bibir atas Hinata yang mulai membengkak lalu menciuminya gemas dan terkadang menggigit kecil benda tak bertulang itu.

Beruntungnya, prilaku nakal Naruto tidak membuat Hinata terbangun. Mungkin karena efek obat yang dikonsumsi Hinata sebelum tidur tadi. Walau terkadang keluar erangan kecil di sela-sela tidurnya akibat ulah Naruto.

Ingatan Naruto kembali ke setahun silam, tepatnya disaat kedua orangtua Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai calon istrinya.

Naruto tidak kuasa menolak permintaan ibunya untuk menikahi Hinata. Setiap permintaan wanita yang telah mengganti marga menjadi Namikaze itu adalah mutlak. Lagi pula cinta pertama yang ditunggunya selama 3 tahun tidak pernah kembali.

Jadi tidak ada salahnya dia mengabulkan permintaan kedua orangtuanya. Naruto hanya perlu membuat perjanjian pada wanita yang akan dinikahinya, bahwa pernikahan mereka memiliki batas waktu.

"Enggghhhhh,,,,"lenguhan Hinata membuat memori Naruto terhenti.

Kini Hinata mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya ke arah Naruto seolah mencari kehangatan. Wangi lavender yang menjadi ciri khasnya semakin menyeruak. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannnya.

Masih menciumi pucuk kepala istrinya. Istri yang kini dicintainya. Jika Naruto boleh berharap, dia lebih ingin Hinata melupakan semua tentang Naruto di masa lalu. Tidak masalah Hinata melupakan semuanya asalkan wanita dengan manik amethys ini tetap berada disisi Naruto. Dan mau menjadi cinta terakhir Naruto.

Naruto akan merajut memori yang indah kali ini, tanpa perlu menyakiti dan membuat Hinata menangis seperti dulu. Sudah banyak kesakitan yang Naruto berikan untuk Hinata.

Dari sikapnya yang dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli. Kata-kata kasarnya yang sering berakhir dengan tangisan pilu Hinata. Mengingkari perjanjian dengan mengambil paksa kesucian wanita dipelukannya kini.

Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia ingin beristirahat tenang sekarang. Untuk besok, biarlah menjadi misteri baginya. Karena Naruto hanya bisa mengharapkan Hinata kehilangan memori selamanya, namun Kami Sama jualah yang memutuskan semuanya.

.

.

.

Hinata sibuk pagi ini. Dia merasa harus menggerakkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya, Naruto jadi bersikap protektif terhadap Hinata. Bahkan Naruto berencana untuk mengambil cuti seminggu lagi dengan alasan ingin menemani Hinata. Namun, rencana Naruto tinggal rencana disaat dia melihat tatapan garang Hinata yang tidak setuju dengan rencana Naruto.

Karena bagi Hinata sikap Naruto yang seperti itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Saat ini Hinata sudah sembuh secara fisik meskipun ingatannya belum kembali. Hinata sudah bisa ditinggal tanpa perlu dijaga seperti dulu. Sikap Hinata yang terkadang keras kepala dan tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain menjadi kendala Naruto yang berniat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Hinata.

Meskipun Naruto melarang Hinata untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Dengan sifat keras kepalanya Hinata mengacuhkan larangan Naruto. Toh..suaminya kini sedang berada di kantor. Naruto pasti tidak akan tau apa yang Hinata lakukan seharian di rumah.

Setelah berberes kamar, dapur, ruang tamu serta ruang keluarga. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Naruto. Selama seminggu semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, hanya ruangan itu yang belum pernah dimasuki Hinata.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Hinata memandang takjub dengan rak tinggi yang dipenuhi buku-buku. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata menuju rak buku. Dia penasaran dengan koleksi buku-buku Naruto yang memenuhi rak buku tersebut.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat pigura kecil yang terletak di meja kerja Naruto. Terdapat foto pria berkulit tan itu sedang merangkul mesra wanita cantik bersurai pink.

 **Deg..**

 _Siapa gerangan wanita cantik ini?,_ pikirnya.

Hinata memegang dadanya yang mendadak ngilu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan melihat ekspresi Naruto di foto tersebut. Sorot mata Naruto juga berbeda. Sorot mata yang terpancar di dalam pigura itu adalah sorot kebahagiaan dan cinta.

Sangat berbeda dengan foto-foto pernikahan mereka yang terpajang apik di setiap sisi rumah. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negative yang sempat singgah di otaknya.

Lalu Hinata meninggalkan pigura yang terpajang di atas meja Naruto begitu saja. Dan langkah kakinya terhenti ketika maniknya mendapati beberapa album foto yang tersusun rapi di rak buku serta beberapa kaset yang berisi rekaman video.

Tangan putihnya mengambil satu dari beberapa album foto yang terdapat di rak. Maniknya membulat disaat Hinata membuka album foto. Disana terdapat foto-foto Naruto beserta wanita cantik berambut pink tersebut dengan berbagai pose mesra. Bahkan ada satu foto dimana mereka berciuman. Wanita bersurai pink itu merangkul leher Naruto rapat. Seakan tidak ingin lepas.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Pikiran negative yang tadi dia hilangkan muncul kembali. Dan kini matanya memanas serta hatinya seakan dicubit. Perih. Sakit.

Tes..

Liquid bening tidak kuasa jatuh berhamburan dari manik bulannya. Hinata benar-benar kecewa. Cemburu. Dan merasa dikhianati.

Pantas saja Hinata merasa ada yang tidak wajar dari tingkah suaminya selama mereka tinggal bersama. Naruto terkesan menutupi semuanya.

Sewaktu Hinata menanyakan apakah Naruto tidak menyesali keputusan untuk menikahi wanita seperti dirinya, ada keraguan di mata Naruto. Namun senyum lembut Naruto disaat menjawab bahwa dia tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menikahi Hinata membuat Hinata melupakan keraguan yang sempat terbaca dari manic safir milik suaminya.

Dan hal yang paling membuat Hinata bingung dengan sikap Naruto adalah suaminya selalu mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak menanyakan hal-hal di masa lalu. Seakan-akan tidak ingin memori Hinata yang hilang kembali lagi.

Hinata menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi terjatuh. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diajukannya kepada pria tampan itu. Dia menginginkan kebenaran. Dia ingin tau apa yang sebetulnya terjadi diantara mereka.

Dan satu hal yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Mengapa Naruto mau menikahinya disaat ada wanita lain yang Naruto cintai. Yaah.. Hinata telah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang bersama Naruto di dalam foto-foto itu adalah kekasih Naruto.

Dan safirnya kembali membulat disaat matanya membaca tulisan yang dia yakini sebagai tulisan suaminya. Tulisan yang mencabik-cabik hatinya. Tulisan yang membuat air mata kembali membanjiri paras cantik nya.

 _My Endless Love, Sakura_

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih readers tersayang yang udah FAV FOL n Review…*ojigi45derajaat**

 **Maaf jika ceritanya monoton dan terkesan terburu-buru..**

 **Saran kritik dan semangat dari kalian sangat berharga buat saya..**

 ***BigHug Minna-san…**


	4. Chapter 4

**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: AU,TYPOS,OOC,Etc….**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto heran begitu melihat keadaan rumahnya. Rumah mewahnya sangat gelap, bahkan lampu teras pun tidak menyala. Pikirannya langsung terlintas kepada Hinata. Tetiba dia merasa cemas.

 _Jangan! jangan sampai hal buruk terjadi lagi pada dirinya Tuhan_ , batin Naruto.

Naruto berlari dan menghempaskan pintu masuk rumahnya. Tas kerjanya dia biarkan tergeletak di pintu masuk begitu saja. Saat ini dipikirannya hanya ada Hinata dan Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau dimana?!" teriak Naruto khawatir.

"Hinata! Kumohon jawab aku!"

Safirnya menelusuri setiap sudut rumah. Namun tidak ada keberadaan Hinata di netranya. Naruto benar-benar gelisah kali ini. Perasaan panik dan kehilangan seperti ini, dia tidak ingin terjadi lagi. Cukup saat dia mendengar Hinata kecelakaan perasaan ini ada.

Setiap kamar, taman belakang bahkan semua kamar mandi yang ada di rumahnya tidak luput dari pencarian Naruto. Hinata hilang. Keberadaannya tidak ada di rumah ini.

Deg..

Hanya satu tempat yang belum Naruto cari. Ruang kerjanya. Ruang kerja yang dulunya sangat diharamkan bagi Hinata untuk dimasuki.

Dan begitu pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Naruto mendapati wanita yang dicintainya tengah terduduk memeluk lutut. Dan didepan Hinata berserakan beberapa album foto.

Deg..

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata. Dan degupan jantungnya seakan berhenti ketika mendapati bahwa album yang berserakan itu penuh dengan foto dirinya dan Sakura.

Naruto berhenti. Tak berani melangkah lebih jauh. Habislah sudah, rahasia yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh Hinata terbongkar.

Bodohnya dia masih menyimpan album-album foto itu. Seharusnya membuang semua album itu adalah hal pertama yang dia lakukan sebelum Hinata kembali ke rumah.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Begitu juga dengan hatinya. Dia telah berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan membuat Hinata menderita dan menangis lagi.

Sepertinya janji itu tidak akan mudah ditepati. Masih banyak perjuangan untuk mengembalikan Hinata yang seperti dulu. Hinata yang mencintainya.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya begitu menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang. Maniknya membulat lemah begitu melihat orang yang sangat tidak ingin dia jumpai berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Naruto,"panggilnya lemah dengan air mata yang mendadak turun memenuhi pipi gembilnya.

Naruto terdiam tak bergeming. Padahal lelaki itu sangat ingin membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi dia tidak mampu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menatap wanita yang menangis itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kau..kau pembohong. Pembohong-" Ujar Hinata disertai air mata yang terus berderai.

"Aku membencimu."

Kalimat terakhir Hinata membuat jantung Naruto mencelos. Seakan _dejavu_ yang berbalik menyerang dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Jangan berharap untuk tidur sekamar denganku. Aku tidak akan tidur dengan wanita yang tidak kucintai. Kamarmu di depan sana. Bawa barang-barangmu dan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Tidak ada malam pertama seperti harapanmu!" perintah Naruto.

Keterkejutan tampak jelas dari mimik muka Hinata. Dia bingung dengan sikap suaminya yang berubah 180 derajat.

"Ta..tapi, Naruto-kun-"

"Kau hanya istriku di atas kertas. Pernikahan ini juga memiliki batas waktu. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Jadi jangan berharap untuk menciptakan rumah tangga yang bahagia seperti harapanmu waktu itu!" jelas Naruto tajam.

"A-apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau juga menginginkan pernikahan ini? Mengapa kau berubah?" tanya Hinata lemah.

Hinata terus menyakinkan diri bahwa yang dihadapannya kini adalah makhluk asing yang menyerupai suaminya. Naruto yang dikenalnya dua bulan lalu adalah sosok ramah yang menyenangkan. Sosok yang sangat menghormati wanita dan bertanggung jawab.

Mengapa sosok dihadapannya kini bukan seperti Naruto yang disukainya? Ada apa dengan pria yang kini menjadi suami sahnya?

"Cihh! Aku menginginkan pernikahan ini?! Omong kosong! " desis Naruto yang membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

"Pernikahan ini hanya untuk membahagiakan ibuku. Dan memiliki batas waktu. Saat cinta pertama yang kutunggu kembali di kehidupanku, saat itu pula pernikahan ini berakhir. Dan kita menjadi orang asing. Jadi, kau nikmati saja peranmu menjadi istriku di atas kertas."

Hinata terdiam dan meresapi satu persatu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka terjebak di dalam permainan yang Naruto tawarkan saat mereka dikenalkan. Dia tertipu dengan sikap Naruto.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu! Keluar!" bentaknya yang membuat Hinata terjengit. Hinata segera mengikuti perintah Naruto dan meninggalkan pria berkulit tan itu sendirian. Meski dalam hati dia sangat ingin menangis, namun hal itu urung dilakukannya.

Di kamarnya, Naruto merutuki tingkahnya kepada Hinata. Dia bingung dengan emosinya yang kacau begitu menatap paras ayu Hinata. Naruto merasa Hinata adalah perusak masa depannya. Pembawa bencana bagi kehidupannya.

Naruto lupa kalau dia yang menyetujui pernikahan ini, meskipun dia tidak suka pernikahan ini terlaksana. Tetap saja keinginan ibunya merupakan perintah mutlak.

"Cepatlah kembali,Sakura!" gumam Naruto sembari mengurut kedua pelipisnya karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera.

.

Keesokan paginya Naruto mendapati Hinata tengah menyusun piring dan gelas di meja makan. Raut muka Hinata tampak lelah dan sembab. Naruto menghampiri Hinata di meja makan dan menyerahkan kertas berisi perjanjian yang harus disepakati selama mereka tinggal bersama.

Manik Hinata menyusuri satu persatu poin berisi perjanjian yang harus mereka sepakati. Poin yang paling membuat Hinata lega adalah Naruto tidak akan menyentuh Hinata. Berarti Hinata tidak harus menyerahkan miliknya yang paling berharga pada pria yang tidak mencintainya.

Lalu maniknya membulat begitu mendapati poin, mereka akan berpisah jika salah satu dari mereka menemukan orang yang mereka cintai. Hati Hinata seakan dipukul godam. Karena dalam hal ini sudah jelas Hinata yang akan ditinggalkan. Manik Hinata bergetar menahan liquid bening jatuh dari amethysnya.

"Ba-bagaimana jika orang yang kucintai itu kamu,Naruto- _kun_?"tanya Hinata pelan sembari memberanikan diri menatap safir Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dan menatap balik manik Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. Dia mencari kebohongan disana. Sayangnya, hal yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan. Di amethyst itu hanya terdapat kejujuran dan kepedihan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia tidak ingin terjebak dalam pesona manik seindah bulan milik Hinata. Naruto menggeleng, dan mengambil kasar kertas perjanjian di tangan Hinata.

"Kau..kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Sekalipun kau mencintaiku, jangan berharap aku akan membalas mencintaimu. Karena tidak sekalipun aku membayangkan kau berada di dalam masa depanku."

Naruto meremas kertas perjanjian yang ada di genggamannya. Dia tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Naruto juga tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika nantinya dia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis ayu dihadapannya.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini telah berlinangan air mata. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam situasi seperti itu. Kantor adalah salah satu tempat yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya dan melupakan sejenak masalah rumah tangga yang baru dibangunnya. Dia bergegas mengendarai _porsche_ kuning kesayangannya untuk segera sampai ke kantor.

.

Di kantornya pun Naruto tidak konsentrasi bekerja. Padahal dia ingin segera sampai ke kantor agar peristiwa pagi tadi tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Namun sialnya, pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Hinata dan pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

Jika Hinata mencintainya itu masalah Hinata sendiri. Dia tidak ikut campur urusan hati gadis indigo itu. Namun bagaimana jika diri Narutolah yang mencintai Hinata?

"Tidak,itu tidak mungkin. Dia hanya gadis yang sementara singgah di kehidupanku. Tidak lebih." Gumam Naruto sendiri. Dan safirnya mengarah ke pigura kecil yang didalamnya terdapat foto gadis bersurai pink yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu,Saku-chan."

Naruto tidak menyangka kegalauannya sedari tadi menjadi objek perhatian bagi asisten maupun sahabat karibnya,Shikamaru. Pria berambut nanas itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya menyaksikan prilaku pemimpin perusahaan tempat dia bekerja. Dia urung masuk ke ruangan Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tenggelam dalam kerinduannya pada Sakura.

"Dasar merepotkan. Mengapa dia mau menikahi gadis yang tidak dia cintai jika pada akhirnya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri?!" Shikamaru bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari menutup pintu ruangan Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih menatap nanar pintu bercat lavender dihadapannya. Dia berharap Hinata keluar dari kamar dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman mesra. Lalu dia akan memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir ranum milik istrinya yang akan membuat semburat merah yang sangat Naruto sukai muncul di kedua pipi gembil Hinata. Namun semua itu hanya khayalan Naruto. Hinata sama sekali tidak memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Hinata menutup semua kemungkinan mereka untuk berkomunikasi. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan Hinata menjauhi Naruto jika mereka berpapasan di dalam rumah.

Saat ini Naruto sangat ingin menobrak pintu lavender di depannya untuk memberikan pelukan rindu pada sang istri. Namun apa daya, keberaniannya menciut begitu mengingat ekspresi Hinata di ruang kerjanya beberapa hari lalu.

Ekspresi itu sama dengan ekspresi di malam kecelakaan yang menimpa Hinata. Ekspresi terkhianati dan tersakiti. Naasnya, Naruto harus melihatnya lagi.

Andaikan dari awal Naruto jujur dengan keadaan yang menimpa rumah tangga mereka pada Hinata. Bukannya menutupi semuanya dan takut ditinggalkan. Bisa saja keadaan seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Naruto benar-benar merindukan istrinya.

Tok..tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu lavender didepannya berharap sang pemilik kamar mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tok..tok..

Hening dan tak ada tanda-tanda Hinata berniat membuka pintu. Naruto pasrah dan berbalik menuju kamarnya. Sebelum Naruto sampai ke pintu kamarnya yang berada tepat di depan kamar Hinata, pintu lavender tersebut terbuka.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati istrinya yang menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata datar tanpa suffiks _kun_. Naruto tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Dia tersenyum dan mendekati Hinata.

"Tidak ada, sayang. Hanya saja aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Jangan berbohong lagi, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hatimu sendiri. Bagaimana mungin kau mencintaiku disaat masih ada wanita lain di dalam hatimu? Meskipun aku kehilangan ingatanku, aku tidak bodoh. Aku bisa membedakan apa itu cinta dan rasa kasihan." ujar Hinata sinis.

Senyum Naruto seketika menghilang. Dia tidak menyangka Hinata akan menjadi sedatar dan sesinis ini. "Kau salah Hinata. Sakura hanya masa laluku."

"Masa lalu? Masa lalu yang selalu kau harapkan untuk menjadi masa depanmu,kan?. Kau tau, disaat aku mengingat-ingat bagaimana kau menyakinkanku bahwa kita saling mencintai itu terasa aneh bagiku. Terkadang aku mendapati keraguan dari matamu. Dan ternyata tebakanku benar."

Naruto menatap manik Hinata dengan tatapan pilu. Hinata tersakiti dengan kebohongan yang diciptakan Naruto sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, jika kebohongan yang kuciptakan menyakitimu. Tapi aku mencintaimu itu benar adanya. Masa depanku itu kamu. Sebelum aku menyadari perasaanku, kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi,Hinata." ungkap Naruto.

Hati Hinata berdesir. Tidak ada keraguan dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto. Hinata mencari-cari kebohongan ke safir yang selalu menghanyutkannya itu. Dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah kesungguhan dan kesedihan.

Hinata menghela nafas dalam. Dia tidak boleh luluh dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto. Dia tidak akan terperangkap dalam kalimat itu. Bisa jadi pria itu membohonginya lagi. Meskipun ingatannya belum pulih. Hinata merasa bahwa pernikahan yang dijalaninya sebelum kehilangan ingatan bukanlah pernikahan bahagia.

"Kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali. Aku mau istirahat. Sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke kamarmu."ujar Hinata datar seraya menutup pintu lavender kamarnya.

Kini tinggallah Naruto sendiri menatap pintu lavender yang telah ditutup oleh sang pemilik kamar. Naruto mengingat kembali setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata kepadanya. Pertanyaan yang semuanya dijawab dengan anggukan yang diselingi dengan senyuman miris. Bahkan terkadang dengan kebohongan yang tanpa Naruto sadari telah membuat Hinata meragukan jawaban Naruto.

" _Apakah sebelum aku, ada wanita yang kau cintai?"_

" _Apakah kau sudah melupakannya?"_

" _Mengapa kau mau menikah denganku?"_

" _Apakah pernikahan ini tidak menyakitimu?"_

" _Apakah kau mencintaiku,Naruto-kun?"_

 **TBC**


	5. Changes

**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: AU,TYPOS,OOC,Etc….**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ!**

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia teringat dengan Naruto yang bersikeras ingin berjumpa dengannya di Tokyo Tower. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak menghiraukan ajakan Naruto, dan membiarkan Naruto menunggunya. Toh, dari awal Hinata sudah menolak ajakan itu. Jadi tidak mungkin Naruto dengan bodohnya berdiam diri menunggunya di musim dingin seperti saat ini.

Dengan malas Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setidaknya dia harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Naruto. Walau bagaimanapun, Hinata tetap seorang istri. Dia harus melakukan kewajibannya meskipun hanya menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Hinata mendapati Naruto sedang tertidur bergelung kedinginan di atas sofa. Hinata menghampirinya dan mengamati raut muka Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah dan nafasnya terdengar berat.

Tidak mungkin Naruto menunggu Hinata berjam-jam di Tokyo Tower. Hinata yakin Naruto tidak sebodoh itu. Naruto tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya terserang demam. Naruto pasti tahu resiko jika berdiri di luar ruangan dalam waktu yang cukup lama saat musim dingin.

"Engghhhh…" Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Pria berkulit tan itu mencari-cari kehangatan di dalam tidurnya. Sayangnya, dia hanya bisa menekukkan badannya semakin dalam sehingga terlihat seperti ulat.

Hinata yang melihat keadaan Naruto segera mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang kedinginan. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin memberikan sedikit pelukan untuk menghangatkan Naruto. Hanya saja dia merasa tidak pantas untuk melakukannya.

Wanita indigo itu masih menganggap semua yang dilakukan Naruto untuknya selama ini merupakan cara Naruto untuk menebus rasa bersalah terhadap dirinya. Hinata sangat yakin Naruto masih mencintai gadis musim semi itu. Bahkan Hinata sengaja menjauhkan diri dari Naruto agar tidak terjebak dalam cinta yang kelak akan menyakitinya.

Hinata menyakinkan diri bahwa pernikahan mereka akan berujung pada perpisahan. Dia tidak berani bertaruh untuk tetap menyemikan rasa cintanya, jika nantinya dia akan berpisah dengan Naruto. Hinata juga tidak berani berandai bahwa dia dan Naruto akan tetap menjadi pasangan suami istri. Hinata takut dengan realita yang bahkan belum terjadi.

Terkadang Hinata berharap ingatannya kembali seperti semula. Namun sekeras apapun dia berusaha untuk mengingat, yang didapatinya hanyalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghantam kepalanya. Sepertinya Kami- _sama_ menginginkan Hinata melupakan masa lalunya. Mungkin _amnesia_ adalah hal terbaik untuknya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata. Terima kasih selimutnya." Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikannya yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ehmm-ya, tak perlu berterimakasih. Mengapa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Hinata gugup begitu mendapati Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk menatap Hinata.

"Mengapa kau tidak menepati janjimu? Bukankah kukatakan akan menunggumu di Tokyo Tower?" tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata memainkan ujung bajunya. Kebiasaannya jika terserang gugup."Aku tidak pernah berjanji akan datang. Aku sudah menolak untuk menemuimu."

Naruto tersenyum sinis,"Kau masih berusaha menghindariku?"

Hinata bergeming dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menatap safir Naruto sekilas. "Kurasa bubur sangat cocok untuk sarapanmu pagi ini. Sepertinya kau terserang demam."

Sebelum Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, dengan cepat Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawa tubuh Hinata kepelukannya. Saat ini Hinata terduduk di pangkuan Naruto dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata dan tak berniat melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun. Posisi mereka sangat intim.

Hinata yang terperangkap dalam pelukan Naruto hanya berusaha menetralisir degupan jantungnya. Panas badan Naruto seolah ditransfer pada tubuhnya, membuat Hinata khawatir pada keadaan Naruto. Bahkan dia tidak memikirkan betapa susahnya dia bernapas karena pelukan Naruto yang sangat erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat." Ucap Naruto lemah seraya membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Hinata. Menghirup sepuasnya bau tubuh Hinata yang selama ini dia rindukan. Bahkan Naruto mulai menciumi leher jenjang milik Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Dia harus lepas dari pelukan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi yang semakin membuat tubuhnya panas. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Naruto. Namun sepertinya Naruto belum mau melonggarkan pelukannya. Naruto masih belum puas menciumi leher jenjang Hinata, bahkan sekarang Naruto menggigit pelan leher putih itu.

"Lepaskan Naruto!"teriak Hinata."Aku mohon lepaskan!"

Mendengar nada memohon disela teriakan Hinata membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya membuat _kissmark_ di leher jenjang Hinata. Pelukan Naruto yang melonggar memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk merubah posisinya agar tidak seintim tadi. Namun Hinata belum bisa pergi menjauh karena kedua tangan kekar milik Naruto masih nyaman berada di pinggang ramping Hinata.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Awalnya aku berpikir dengan memelukmu bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang kudera." Dengan penuh penyesalan Naruto meminta maaf pada Hinata. Jujur, dia tidak berniat memaksakan kehendaknya pada Hinata seperti waktu itu. Apalagi disaat dia masih berusaha mendapatkan maaf dan kepercayaan lagi dari Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata masih berusaha menetralisir degupan jantungnya karena ulah Naruto tadi. Dia sangat yakin wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini. Dia masih menundukkan wajahnya dan belum berani menatap wajah Naruto.

Wanita bermanik amethyst itu bingung dengan sikapnya sendiri. Seharusnya dia sudah memaki bahkan menampar Naruto. Tapi dia tidak tega. Begitu mendengar kalimat dengan nada penyesalan dari Naruto rasa amarahnya hilang seketika.

Dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu terdiam. Berbicara dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Hinata masih dengan anggunnya duduk di pangkuan Naruto tanpa berniat untuk beranjak. Naruto sesekali mengusap kasar wajahnya seraya melirik wajah cantik Hinata yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

Setelah terdiam dalam jeda waktu yang cukup lama, Hinata pindah dari posisi nyamannya dan duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto. Punggung tangannya bergerak pelan ke kening Naruto mengecek suhu pria tan yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Naruto tersentak. Punggung tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin bagaikan aliran listrik kecil begitu bersentuhan dengan keningnya. Dia tidak menyangka Hinata melakukan hal tersebut. Padahal dia telah menyiapkan diri menerima tamparan dari Hinata.

"Badanmu sangat panas. Istirahatlah di kamarmu, aku akan mengantarkan bubur untuk sarapan ke sana." Ujar Hinata lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku menatap tubuh mungil itu menjauh.

Setelah selesai memasak, Hinata bergegas mengantarkan bubur ke kamar Naruto. Kamar itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Berkas-berkas kantor berserakan di meja yang biasa digunakan Naruto untuk mengecek _email_ dari kliennya. Tumpukan baju dan beberapa kaleng soda memenuhi kamar utama itu.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Dia baru sadar bahwa pria yang tinggal seatap dengannya itu sangat berantakan dan terkesan jorok.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa nyaman tidur di kamar yang berantakan seperti ini?_

Apalagi hawa pengap terasa dari kamar yang didominasi oleh warna pastel tersebut. Kelihatan sekali Naruto tidak pernah membuka jendela kamarnya untuk membiarkan udara bersih masuk. _Heater_ yang terpasang di kamar itu juga tidak dinyalakan. Dan sekarang dia melihat sosok tegap itu tengah bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya.

Setelah menghidupkan _heater_ , Hinata menghampiri Naruto dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh lemon yang dicampur madu. Setelah meletakkan nampan di atas nakas, Hinata menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto beberapa kali.

"Naruto. Bangun! Sarapanlah selagi buburnya hangat."perintahnya lembut yang disambut dengan gerakan pelan dari balik selimut.

Dengan malas Naruto memposisikan dirinya duduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidur. Dia menatap Hinata dan nakas di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya berulang kali.

"Kau tidak menyuapiku?" tanya Naruto polos.

Hinata menatap kesal Naruto dan menyerahkan nampan tersebut ke pangkuan Naruto. "Kau bukan bayi, Naruto. Setelah sarapan kau harus minum obat."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, Hinata tidak sedatar biasanya. Tiba-tiba ide untuk mengusili Hinata melintas dibenaknya. "Aku tidak bisa makan. Tanganku lemas ,Hinata. Bahkan untuk memegang sendok aku tidak bisa."rengeknya.

"Jangan manja! Aku tidak akan menyuapimu." Hinata mendelikkan matanya ke arah Naruto dan dibalas dengan tatapan memohon Naruto.

"Ayolah…Bukankah sudah sewajarnya isri merawat suaminya yang sedang sakit? Hanya sekedar menyuapi suami bukanlah perkara besar, Hinata."

Hinata melengos pelan dan duduk di kasur berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dia mengambil nampan di pangkuan Naruto dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas nakas. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja-" Ucapnya dan mengambil bubur dengan sendok lalu menyuapinya ke mulut Naruto. Naruto tersenyum girang. Dia tidak menyangka Hinata menuruti permintaannya.

"Anggap saja sebagai balas budiku padamu. Terima kasih karena mau merawat wanita amnesia sepertiku. Padahal bisa saja kau meninggalkanku, karena dengan begitu kau bisa kembali pada wanitamu lagi."

Naruto tersedak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata. Suasana yang semula hangat mendadak dingin. Rasa girang Naruto berganti dengan rasa bersalah. Naruto terdiam begitu juga dengan Hinata.

.

Hinata masih sibuk dengan rutinitasnya membersihkan rumah. Seluruh penjuru rumah tidak luput dari sasaran bersih-bersihnya. Begitupun kamar Naruto. Sesekali ia mengusap peluh yang jatuh di wajah porselennya. Begitu melihat kamar Naruto yang seperti kapal pecah, alarm bersih-bersih Hinata aktif.

Dia juga merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah membersihkan kamar Naruto. Seharusnya selama sekamar dengan Naruto, Hinata menyadari bahwa suaminya itu bukanlah pria bersih dan rapi. Sayangnya, sifat Naruto yang seperti itu seolah tertutupi dengan sifat romantisnya yang selalu ditujukan pada Hinata. Sampai-sampai Hinata baru menyadarinya ketika masuk ke kamar yang seminggu lebih dia tinggalkan.

Meskipun keluarga suaminya termasuk dalam jajaran orang terkaya di Jepang. Hinata setuju dengan sikap suaminya yang tidak berniat menggunakan asisten rumah tangga. Lagipula rumah yang mereka tempati bukanlah rumah besar yang membutuhkan asisten rumah tangga seperti mansion milik keluarga Namikaze.

Saat Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit, ibu mertuanya sempat mengirimkan asisten rumah tangga yang langsung dipulangkan oleh Naruto pada hari itu juga. Alhasil, Narutolah yang membersihkan rumah selama seminggu dan dikomandoi oleh Hinata. Karena Naruto melarang Hinata melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan alasan masih dalam proses pemulihan.

Mengingat masa-masa itu membuat senyum Hinata tersungging. Dia tidak memungkiri ingin kembali ke masa sebulan lalu. Saat malam hari, ada kalanya dia menyesali telah masuk ke ruang kerja Naruto. Andai dia tidak mengetahui kebenarannya, pasti saat malam tiba dia tertidur dengan nyaman dalam pelukan Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Berusaha menghilangkan memori yang tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Karena isi kepalanya dipenuhi dengan kebersamaannya dengan pemilik safir itu.

Setelah merasa semuanya rapi dan bersih. Hinata merilekskan badannya di sofa ruang keluarga. Dia mengambil remote yang terletak di atas meja dan menyalakan Tv . Dia menekan-nekan remote berharap ada siaran yang dia suka ada di kotak warna warni itu. Sialnya tidak ada satupun siaran yang yang menurutnya bagus ada disana.

Kini Hinata menuju ke taman samping rumah dan duduk manis di ayunan yang berada di bawah pohon Sakura. Hinata tidak mengindahkan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya begitu pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dan taman dia geser.

"Sakura…" gumamnya kecut.

Pantas saja ada pohon Sakura disini, pasti Naruto mengurangi rasa rindu pada wanita pujaannya dengan duduk disini. Jangan-jangan rumah ini dibangun untuk wanita itu? . Pikiran-pikiran buruk merasuki Hinata. Hal itu selalu terjadi disaat dia duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu. Padahal pohon sakura tersebut menjadi saksi dia dan Naruto berciuman, bahkan saling menukar saliva sebelum berakhir melepas hasrat di kamar mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana,sayang?" suara wanita paruh baya mengembalikan Hinata dari lamunannya. Amethysnya mencari ke asal suara dan mendapati wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan muda dengan surai yang dihiasi jepitan bunga mawar. Ibu mertuanya selalu cantik.

Ibu mertuanya selalu datang tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena password rumah mereka yang tidak pernah diganti membuat Kushina dengan bebas masuk ke rumah yang ditempati anak dan menantunya tanpa membunyikan bel terlebih dahulu. Bahkan Minato sering menegur tingkah Kushina yang seenaknya tersebut. Namun teguran suaminya hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Kushina. Dia beranggapan membunyikan bel adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia jika dia mengetahui password rumah anaknya.

Bibir Hinata tertarik mengulas senyum. Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menghampiri wanita bersurai merah tersebut. Disaat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Hinata menghamburkan dirinya pada tubuh Kushina dan menangis begitu saja.

Kushina heran dengan sikap menantu kesayangannya itu. Dia yakin pasti bocah tengik duplikat suaminya yang membuat menantu kesayangannya menjadi seperti ini.

Kushina membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata. Saat tangisan Hinata mereda, Kushina menuntun Hinata ke sofa ruang keluarga dan menggeser kembali pintu kaca agar hawa dingin tidak masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang? Mengapa kau menangis? Apa Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi yang dijawab dengan keheningan dari Hinata.

Hinata juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia menjadi cengeng begitu melihat ibu mertuanya. Rasanya semua beban yang dia rasakan sedikit berkurang begitu menangis dipelukan wanita yang telah seperti ibu kandungnya tersebut.

Manik ungu milik Kushina memandang iba Hinata. Sedetik kemudian maniknya mendelik kesal begitu melihat tanda _kissmark_ terpampang manis di leher putih Hinata. _Pasti Naruto memaksa Hinata melakukan itu_ , batinnya.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Ibu akan menghukum bocah tengik itu. Apa dia tidak bisa memintanya dengan baik-baik. Seharusnya dia tau kalau istrinya masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Apa dia melakukannya dengan kasar?"

Hinata menatap bingung Kushina. Dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ibu mertuanya tersebut. Kushina yang merasa Hinata kebingungan memiringkan wajahnya dan menunjuk tanda _kissmark_ di leher Hinata.

"Bocah tengik itu yang membuatnya,kan?" jelas Kushina yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Dia tidak menyangka perlakuan Naruto tadi pagi meninggalkan tanda di lehernya. Apalagi saat ini dia mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda. Pasti tanda kissmark di lehernya dengan jelas terpampang.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. " Tidak bu, tidak seperti yang ibu hanya…"

"Lebih baik ikatan ini dilepaskan. Bagaimana jika yang lain melihat dan berpikiran nakal padamu?" tanpa dikomando Kushina menarik ikatan rambut Hinata dan membiarkan rambut indigo itu tergerai. Lalu Kushina tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Untunglah hanya Hinata dan Naruto yang tinggal di rumah ini. Jika ada pria lain, pasti mereka berpikiran nakal pada menantu yang diakuinya memiliki tubuh sexy itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menangis? Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" Kushina mengerling nakal ke arah Hinata membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Kau benar,Bu. Aku sangat senang melihatmu mengunjungi kami. Hingga tanpa sadar aku menangis." Ujar Hinata lembut.

Kushina menatap nanar menantu cantik disebelahnya. Pasti ada masalah yang Hinata sembunyikan. Akan tetapi Kushina tidak berani mendesak Hinata. Dia paham dengan kondisi Hinata saat ini. Tidak mudah baginya untuk mempercayai seseorang disaat seluruh ingatannya telah hilang. Kushina merasa bersyukur Naruto telah membuka pintu hatinya untuk mencintai Hinata. Dan mengubur semua kenangannya dengan Sakura.

Terkadang Kushina merasa bersalah karena memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto. Pada saat itu Kushina mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan Sakura berpacaran. Hanya saja janjinya pada Hikari yang merupakan ibu Hinata untuk menikahkan kedua anak mereka tidak dapat diingkari. Itu adalah wasiat terakhir Hikari pada Kushina sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi cemas dari Kushina membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dia tidak menyangka tangisannya membuat Kushina khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,Bu. Sungguh. Dan Naruto sangat baik kepadaku. Bagaimana jika aku membuatkan coklat panas untuk ibu." tawar Hinata seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Kushina mengangguk pelan.

Tak perlu waktu lama Hinata telah kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan nampan berisi _hot chocolate_. Mertua dan menantu itu duduk berhadapan di ruang keluarga sembari menyeruputi coklat panas yang disajikan Hinata. Sesekali manik Kushina menelusuri ruang keluarga dan tersenyum simpul mendapati pigura yang berisi dirinya bersama sang suami berdiri mengapit menantu dan anaknya. Foto pernikahan yang Kushina yakini baru dipajang oleh Naruto setelah kecelakaan menimpa Hinata.

"Etoo-Bu. Aku lupa menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto-"ucap Hinata memecah keheningan.

Kushina menaikkan alisnya menanti lanjutan ucapan Hinata."Naruto demam,Bu. Sekarang dia ada di kamar. Bagaimana jika ibu melihat keadaannya, pasti Naruto sangat senang mengetahui kedatangan ibu."

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kushina melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar anaknya di lantai dua. Wanita paruh baya itu meninggalkan menantunya yang mulai sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Sebelum langkahnya tertuju pada kamar Naruto. Manik ungu miliknya terlihat penasaran dengan pintu lavender yang berada tepat di depan kamar Naruto. Tanpa ragu Kushina membuka pintu lavender itu, dan maniknya berlahan meredup kecewa bahwa kamar itu telah ditempati seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan menantunya.

Kushina berpikir keras. Bukankah Hinata kehilangan ingatannya? Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak tidur sekamar lagi? Bukankah Naruto mengatakan hubungannya dan Hinata seperti pengantin baru saat ini? Jangan-jangan, ingatan Hinata sudah kembali.

Kushina segera menutup pintu lavender itu dan membuka kasar pintu kamar Naruto. Kushina memandang sedih putranya yang berdiri memandang pohon Sakura dari balik jendela kamarnya. Bahkan Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Kushina di kamarnya.

"Sepertinya masalahmu semakin rumit,bocah. Istrimu bilang kau sakit. Bagaimana mungkin bocah bodoh sepertimu bisa sakit." Ucapan Kushina membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

Dia membalikkan tubuh atletisnya dan mendapati ibunya yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pelukan hangat dari ibunya membuat Naruto tenang. Dia membalas memeluk tubuh ibunya. Wangi mawar menyeruak disaat dia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu milik ibunya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berkata dengan lembut pada anakmu yang sedang sakit,Bu." desis Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Kushina tersenyum nakal ke arah Naruto dan mengajak Naruto duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap kearah taman samping rumah mereka. Naruto menceritakan permasalahannya pada sang ibu. Sesekali Kushina berkomentar namun lebih sering wanita paruh baya itu terdiam menatap Naruto dengan iba.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan,Bu?"

Kushina menepuk pelan pundak Naruto."Kau pasti tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Bukankah kau yang selalu bersama dengannya? Hinata gadis yang baik,Nak. Hatinya tidak sekeras milikmu. Dengan rasa cinta dan perhatian yang kau punya dia pasti luluh dan memafkanmu".

Naruto menggeleng. Ini seperti karma baginya. Dahulu saat-saat awal pernikahan mereka,Hinatalah yang selalu mengumbar rasa cinta dan perhatian padanya. Walau Naruto sering tidak mengindahkannya, Hinata dengan segala kegigihan yang dia punya membuat hati Naruto berlahan melunak.

Naruto kembali mengingat bagaimana tak acuhnya dia pada Hinata dan selalu menganggap Hinata angin lalu baginya. Bahkan tanpa segan dia membentak Hinata,disaat Hinata bermaksud mengantarkan cemilan ke ruang kerja Naruto.

Entah mengapa ruang kerja miliknya adalah tempat terlarang yang dimasuki Hinata. Dia merasa ruang kerja itu adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Sakura. Bahkan tidak jarang dia memutar ulang video-video kebersamaannya dengan Sakura di ruang kerja tersebut. Buku-buku yang terdapat di rak sebagian besar merupakan hadiah yang diberikan Sakura untuknya. Bahkan Sakuralah yang memilihkan furniture serta mendesign interior ruang kerja Naruto. Ruang kerja Naruto merupakan jantung rumah miliknya. Itu dulu yang tertanam dipikirannya.

Bagi Naruto saat itu, keberadaan Hinata dalam ruang kerjanya mencemari kenangan-kenangannya dengan Sakura. Sehingga Naruto mengharamkan Hinata menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kerja tesebut.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas panjang. Beban di dadanya seakan berkurang begitu menceritakan masalahnya pada sang ibu. Naruto tidak ingin membuat Kushina merasa bersalah dan khawatir.

"Aku memang bodoh seperti katamu,Bu."

.

Setelah makan malam bersama, Kushina kembali ke mansionnya. Dia tidak menyangka Minato kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Kekasihku akan kecewa jika tidak mendapatiku menyambut kepulangannya. Maafkan ibu batal menginap disini, sayang." Kushina kecewa karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Hinata. Dia mengusap lembut pipi gembil Hinata dan memberikan pelukan hangat padanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu juga tidak lupa memeluk anak semata wayangnya. "Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu, Bocah." Bisiknya dan mengerling nakal pada Naruto saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

Hinata melepas kepergian ibu mertuanya dengan pandangan kecewa. Padahal dia sangat senang begitu Kushina mengabarkan akan menginap di rumah mereka. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan iba. Naruto paham mengapa Hinata terlihat begitu kecewa. Kushina merupakan satu-satunya teman wanita bagi Hinata saat ini. Apalagi dengan segala perhatian dan kasih sayang Kushina yang tulus pada Hinata. Membuat Hinata merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kushina saat awal-awal proses penyembuhannya.

Karena amnesia yang menimpanya membuat Hinata kaku dan malu berbicara dan bertatap muka dengan orang asing. Bahkan dengan Naruto sekalipun. Tapi dengan Kushina, Hinata kembali menjadi pribadi riang nan manja. Naruto sedikit iri melihat perlakuan ibunya pada Hinata. Kushina sangat menyayangi istrinya. Terkadang Naruto berpikir bahwa anak kandung ibunya adalah Hinata bukan dirinya.

Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata dengan tiba-tiba. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menatap dalam safir biru yang selalu menghanyutkannya.

"Udara semakin dingin Hinata. Tidak baik berlama-lama diluar. Ayo kita ke dalam!" ajak Naruto seraya menuntun Hinata dengan tangan yang masih merangkul bahu mungil itu.

Hinata hanya mengikuti Naruto dalam diam.

 **TBC**

 **Gomen Minna-San..Updatenya lama,,**

 **Sambungan ceritanya juga gaje dan anehh..**

 **Minta saran utk kelanjutan ceritanya donk,,Lom dapat feelnya ^^**

 **Trims yang udah nyempati waktu utk review..Love u All :***


	6. Truth

**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: AU,TYPOS,OOC,Etc….**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ!**

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih memikirkan cara untuk meluluhkan hati Hinata. Berkas-berkas perusahaan yang tersusun rapi di sudut meja kerjanya, hanya ditatap dan dibiarkan menumpuk begitu saja.

Keheningan Hinata menjadi momok tersendiri bagi pria blonde ini. Hinata tidak sepenuhnya menjaga jarak darinya. Hinata masih menunaikan tugasnya sebagai istri meskipun tidak untuk urusan di ranjang. Mereka saja sudah tidak sekamar lagi. Hinata masih mau memasakkan sarapan pagi dan malam untuknya. Hinata masih mengkhawatirkannya dikala sakit. Hanya saja, Hinata berubah. Senyum ceria yang selalu menghipnotis Naruto menghilang. Sambutan hangat disaat Naruto pulang ke rumah juga tidak ada.

Hinata yang amnesia tidak menebar cintanya lagi kepada Naruto seperti dulu. Hinata yang sekarang hanya berbicara jika perlu dan akan mengurung diri di kamar sepanjang hari jika tidak diperlukan. Hinata benar-benar mengasingkan Naruto dengan caranya sendiri. Dan itu sangat menyiksa pria Namikaze ini.

Tidak ada lagi kicau riang Hinata seperti dulu. Yaahh… saat sebelum dia amnesia. Meskipun Naruto mengacuhkan semua perkataan Hinata, tapi wanita berparas elok itu tetap berkicau seakan Naruto mendengarkan semua perkataannya. Wanita itu betul-betul berusaha meluluhkan hati Naruto dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan kini, Narutolah yang harus berjuang meluluhkan hati wanita tersebut. Naruto betul-betul tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Naruto tidak tau harus meminta bantuan pada siapa untuk melunakkan hati wanitanya.

Teman-teman Hinata? Tak seorangpun Naruto mengenalnya. Bahkan lebih tepatnya tak berniat untuk mengenal mereka. Naruto dengan keegoisannya melarang Hinata untuk menerima teman-temannya mengunjungi rumah mereka. Jika Hinata ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya, Hinata hanya meminta izin dan pergi tanpa Naruto peduli dia akan bertemu siapa dan dimana.

Naruto tidak berniat masuk lebih jauh dalam kehidupan wanita yang kini menjerat jiwanya. Itu dulu.

Dan kini pria bermarga Namikaze itu betul-betul terjebak dalam permainan masa lalunya. Karma ikut andil dalam kehidupannya kini. Naruto frustasi. Pekerjaan kantornya tidak ada satupun yang beres. Beruntunglah ia memiliki tangan kanan merangkap sahabat yang sangat pintar dan membantunya di dalam urusan pekerjaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut nanas Nara yang kini tertidur di sofa ruang kerja Naruto setelah lembur semalaman.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya dan mengusap wajah tan nya dengan kasar. Naruto masih memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan Hinatanya seperti dahulu.

"Merepotkan! Kenapa kau tidak membelikannya cincin berlian dan melamarnya sekali lagi. Katakanlah kau mencintainya dengan tulus, agar dia bisa merasakan perasaanmu. Helaan nafasmu merusak tidurku, _Baka_!" gerutu Shikamaru pada Naruto.

Naruto mendelik sebal mendengar celotehan Shikamaru. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke alam mimpimu,Nanas!".

"Terserahmulah! Semua wanita merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru kemudian dan bersiap melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa malam itu, Hinata menjadi pribadi yang lebih tertutup. Dia akan kembali ceria jika Kushina sang ibu mertua mengunjunginya seperti sebelumnya. Hinata yakin Kushina sering datang berkunjung ke kediaman mereka karena permintaan Naruto. Meskipun Kushina tidak pernah mendesak Hinata untuk menceritakan permasalahan rumah tangga mereka. Hinata yakin bahwa sang ibu mertua sedikitnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi di kehidupan rumah tangga anak dan menantunya.

Seperti saat ini, sang ibu mertua kembali mengunjungi dirinya yang sendirian dirumah. Sebelumnya Kushina memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia akan membawa Hinata jalan-jalan keluar. 'Hinata pasti sangat bosan terus-terusan berada dirumah'pikir Kushina.

"Kita akan kemana,Bu?" Tanya Hinata yang kini memakai dress merah muda polkadot dan dipadukan dengan bandana putih yang senada dengan wedges yang dipakainya. Tidak lupa pula _winter coat_ panjang berwarna lavender tersampir indah diluar dressnya.

Tampilan Hinata membuat Kushina berdecak kagum," Kau sangat cantik sayang. Aku bahkan mengira ada bidadari yang tersesat dirumah ini".

Pujian Kushina hanya membuat sang menantu bersemu. "Pantasan saja si bocah bodoh itu sangat protektif kepadamu," ujarnya mendadak kesal begitu mengingat sang anak yang merupakan duplikat suaminya menginterogasinya habis-habisan seakan Hinata akan dibawa ke acara goukon oleh Kushina.

Mendengar tuturan sang mertua, ada perasaan ngilu di hati Hinata. Wajah yang tadinya bersemu merah kehilangan sinarnya. Hinata hanya diam terpaku dan menatap sosoknya di cermin yang terletak di ruang keluarga rumahnya.

Kushina yang bersiap-siap ingin meluncurkan godaan berikutnya mendadak ikut terdiam. Dia memperhatikan wajah sang menantu yang kini menyendu.

Kushina mendekati Hinata dan mengelus punggung Hinata lembut,"Apa Ibu salah berbicara, sayang?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap manik ungu penuh kasih sayang milik sang mertua. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ingin rasanya Hinata mengatakan pada Kushina, bahwa Sakura wanita yang selama ini dicintai oleh anaknya jauh lebih cantik dari dirinya. Namun bibir Hinata mendadak kelu. Dia tidak ingin membuat ibu mertuanya semakin khawatir.

"Hmmm..kalau begitu kita harus bergegas, sayang. Aku takut restoran yang telah kupesan sebelumnya membatalkan _booking_ anku," ajak Kushina sembari menggengam tangan sang menantu.

.

.

 **Konoha Café**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Naruto?" Tanya gadis bersurai pink yang kini sibuk memainkan gelas minumannya menanti perkataan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Kawan bicara yang duduk dihadapannya sudah dari lima menit yang lalu berdiam diri tanpa merespon pertanyaan Sakura yang sudah ketiga kalinya.

"Heyyy! Aku juga sibuk,Baka! Jangan biarkan aku menghabiskan waktuku denganmu hanya dengan berdiam diri. Bukankah kau menghubungiku ingin berbicara sesuatu?!" ucap Sakura sembari menjentikkan jari berulang kali ke wajah lawan bicaranya yang kini mulai kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aku bingung harus memulainya darimana. Kini pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Hinata. Dia sudah mengetahui hubungan kita-".

"Apa ingatan Hinata sudah kembali?"Potong Sakura panik." Dan kau tidak memberitahukan padaku masalah ini ? "

"Dan aku berusaha memberitahumu,Jelek. Kau saja yang seenaknya memotong kalimatku," balas Naruto kesal karena wanita pink dihadapannya memotong pembicaraannya.

Sakura yang tidak terima dikatakan jelek oleh orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. "Aku tidak jelek—hmmm tapi jika dibandingkan dengan istrimu yang memiliki wajah menawan dan bertubuh sintal itu aku mengaku kalah. Tapi camkan Bodoh,aku tidak jelek!," .

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, awalnya dia marah karena dikatakan jelek dan berikutnya dia berpikir dan membandingkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Baru pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sakura mengaku kalah. Padahal dia paling benci dibandingkan bahkan itu dengan Ino sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, dia sendiri membandingkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Ingatannya belum kembali-,"ucap Naruto setelah melihat mimic Sakura yang menanti ceritanya."Hanya saja dia sudah mengetahui hubungan kita. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan ke ruangan kerjaku dan melihat-lihat. Dan bodohnya, aku lupa menyuruhmu untuk membuang semua hal tentang kita yang tersimpan rapi diruangan itu,".

Sakura menghela nafas panjang mendengar penuturan Naruto. Mantan kekasihnya itu memang lelaki paling bodoh yang dikenalnya dan anehnya dia sempat terjebak oleh pesona lelaki yang kini kembali memasang muka sendu dihadapannya.

Padahal Narutolah yang meminta bantuan Sakura untuk mengatur tata letak foto-foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata yang selama ini tersimpan rapi di gudang rumah. Naruto juga yang menyuruh Sakura untuk menyingkirkan semua foto kenangan mereka yang terpajang apik di kamarnya. Tapi makhluk bodoh bersurai blonde ini lupa dengan satu-satunya tempat yang selama ini menyimpan semua kenangan mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan ruang kerjanya.

Sakura juga merutuk dirinya yang melupakan ruang kerja Naruto. Padahal ruang kerja itu adalah karya Sakura yang pasti menjadi tempat yang sulit dilupakan Naruto selama Sakura menghilang dari kehidupan lelaki itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sakura seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menggeleng dan mengusap kasar wajahnya,"Hinata membenciku. Dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Wanita itu berubah, dia bahkan tega membiarkanku menunggunya berjam-jam di Tokyo Tower dalam cuaca yang seperti ini. Hinataku yang dulu tidak seperti itu, kau taukan?".

Sakura menggeleng. Sudah jelas Sakura tidak tau. Yang Sakura tau, Hinata itu adalah sosok wanita cantik yang sangat mencintai pria tampan dihadapannya. Dia tidak mengenal lebih dekat sosok Hinata. Bahkan Naruto enggan bercerita mengenai sosok Hinata kepadanya.

Setelah Hinata divonis amnesia, Naruto benar-benar tidak menghubungi Sakura sama sekali. Naruto lebih mengutamakan Hinata dan menghilang selama lebih dari 3 bulan. Naruto tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya atau lebih tepat nomor Sakura masuk ke dalam _blocking list_ di ponsel Naruto. Sedangkan semua pesan yang dikirim oleh Sakura tidak pernah dibalas. Apalagi _messenger_? Untuk membacanya saja Naruto tak berniat. Karena semua pesan Sakura yang dikirim kepada Naruto masih belum ada tanda-tanda telah dibaca.

Dan Sakura tidak mempersalahkan itu semua. Dia percaya semua yang dilakukan Naruto adalah hal paling bijak. Naruto pasti memperhitungkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka berdua masih berkomunikasi. Dan anehnya Sakura tidak kehilangan. Dirinya hanya merasa khawatir pada Hinata. Dia merasa dirinyalah akar masalah yang menjadi penyebab rusaknya rumah tangga Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kau tau, Hinataku sangat ceria. Dia dengan senyumannya akan menyambut kepulanganku. Terkadang rona di wajahnya menjadi candu tersendiri buatku. Dia juga tidak akan betah mendiamiku. Sekasar apapun aku, ketidakpedulianku, keegoisanku seakan jadi angin lalu untuknya. Dulu dia mengabaikan semua itu, dan berusaha dengan caranya agar aku bisa melihat keberadaannya,"cerita Naruto panjang lebar dan membuat lawan bicaranya terpelongok tak percaya.

Pria dihadapannya ini benar mencintai Hinata. Rasa kehilangan tergambar jelas dari raut wajah Naruto. Sakura berpindah tempat duduk dan memeluk Naruto. Pelukan persahabatan. Pelukan untuk mengurangi luka hati.

"Aku sangat mencintainya,Sakura. Sangat. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Naruto frustasi di dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Banyak Naruto. Banyak. Sangat banyak yang dapat kau lakukan untuk menaklukkannya. Aku yakin cinta Hinata tidak akan berubah kepadamu. Hinata yang dulu dan sekarang sama dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Mungkin kau harus menjelaskan semua masalah ini. Atau apa kau perlu bantuanku untuk menjelaskannya pada istrimu? Aku siap menjadi wanita yang istrimu benci. Karena aku akar dari masalah kalian," Sakura membelai punggung Naruto lembut.

Yahh… dia tidak akan menyalahkan Hinata dan siap dengan segala konsekuensi. Hubungan yang Sakura rajut bersama Naruto hanya masa lalu. Dan kini masa depan ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Yang pasti di dalam masa depan Sakura tidak ada sosok pria tampan berkulit tan yang kini sangat lemah dipelukannya.

Pelukan itu terlepas ketika Sakura dan Naruto mendengar suara tangisan kecil di dekat mereka. Manik mereka mencari asal suara dan melihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo menangis sembari menutup bibirnya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya. Terlihat jelas wanita itu berusaha agar tangisannya tidak terdengar.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin segera berlari meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu. Sialnya, keinginannya itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kakinya sendiri. Seakan dia ingin agar kedua insan yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari hadapannya menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Kushina yang menyusul Hinata terkejut melihat adegan yang terjadi. Pasti akan terjadi badai besar nanti. Kushina merasa menyesal menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak menunggunya keluar dari toilet. Kushina menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan, sedangkan sang objek hanya bisa menggeleng dan membalas tatapan Kushina dengan sendu.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Semua kesalahpahaman yang disaksikan oleh netra Hinata.

Langkah Naruto terhenti disaat Hinata berteriak untuk tidak mendekatinya. Dan kini wanita yang sangat ingin dipeluknya menangis senggugukan di pelukan sang ibu.

"Aku..hiks..hiks. Sangat membenci anakmu,Bu..Hiks" Ulangnya berkali-kali dipelukan sang ibu mertua. Kushina sangat sedih mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dia hanya bisa menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus punggung menantunya berkali-kali.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata yang berulang-ulang itu terpaku ditempatnya. Lidahnya kelu dan tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Entah mengapa dia selalu terdiam jika melihat Hinata tersakiti karena ulahnya.

"Kau salah paham,Hinata." Sakura membuka suaranya. "Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Pria bodoh ini sangat mencintaimu. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas persahabatan. Aku tidak mencintainya lagi begitu juga dengan Naruto,".

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dipelukan sang mertua. "Itu..hikss..hikss-bohong. Kamu dan Naruto pembohong,".

"Tidak ada kebohongan disini, Hinata. Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja si bodoh ini tidak tau harus berbuat apa agar kau kembali mempercayainya," geram Sakura. Jujur, Sakura sangat geram melihat tingkah Hinata sekarang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata." Ucap Naruto sendu.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Kushina. Hinata menatap tajam Naruto untuk mencari kebohongan dari perkataannya. Namun, sia-sia. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto itu tulus.

Lalu manik amethyst itu beralih ke Sakura. Dia juga melihat pembenaran dari emerald wanita cantik tersebut. Jujur, Hinata tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah dia mempercayai ucapan kedua insan dihadapannya? Atau haruskah Hinata mempercayai penglihatannya?

.

.

Dan kini mereka berempat duduk di ruang tamu Namikaze mansion. Minato tidak terlihat disana. Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu masih sibuk rapat pemegang saham yang tiap bulannya diadakan di perusahaannya. Lagipula Kushina sang istri, tidak ingin menambah beban sang suami jika mengetahui badai rumah tangga yang kini menimpa anak lelaki dan menantu wanita kesayangannya.

Kushina tidak ingin menyaksikan badai lainnya jika Minato sampai tau apa yang dilakukan anak lelaki yang merupakan duplikat hidup sang suami kepada menantu yang sangat disayang Minato. Pasti wajah tampan Naruto akan kehilangan pesona, dikarenakan pukulan suami yang dicintainya.

Kushina memproses ingatannya disaat pasangan itu mendapati kabar Hinata kecelakaan. Bagaimana kecewanya Minato terhadap sang anak karena tidak bisa menjaga istrinya. Tamparan keras juga melayang di pipi kanan Naruto. Karena Minato menganggap anak lelakinya itu menyia-yiakan wanita yang kelak akan memberi pewaris bagi keluarganya.

Hinata masih menunduk acuh dan sekali-kali terlihat liquid bening jatuh dari maniknya. Naruto menatap sedih ke arah Hinata seakan menunggu wanita itu membalas tatapannya. Sakura hanya berdiam diri seolah menikmati suasana yang diciptakan oleh penghuni rumah. Sedangkan Kushina masih setia menenangkan menantu cantiknya dengan mengelus lembut surai indigo Hinata.

Lama terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Semuanya kalut didalam pikiran masing-masing. Karena tidak ingin menciptakan kegaduhan, Kushina membawa mereka semua ke mansionnya. Dia ingin semua masalah selesai hari ini juga, sebelum sang suami pulang.

Sakura yang sangat membenci menghabiskan waktu dengan diam membuka suara,"Baiklah,Hinata. Kebenaran seperti apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku. Aku akan menjawab sejujurnya,".

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap asal suara. Hinata sendiri sebenarnya takut untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Sejujurnya Hinata hanya sok kuat menghadapi semuanya sendirian.

Diamnya pada Naruto itu hanya caranya takut dilepaskan. Sikapnya yang acuh adalah caranya menutupi rasa rindu yang teramat sangat pada sang suami. Jujur, Hinata sangat ingin mendekap hangat sang suami disaat pulang ke rumah. Dia sedih melihat Naruto yang tiap malam selalu menghabiskan waktu di bar kecil rumah mereka dengan ditemani wine. Tapi dia tidak berani mendekat. Dia takut akan luluh dihadapan pria yang dia cintai ini.

"Apa kau mencintai, Naruto?" tanya Hinata lemah pada Sakura seakan berbisik.

"Yahh..aku mencintainya. Kami ini teman dari Junior School, Hinata. Dan kami berpacaran ketika masuk High School. Aku mencintai suami bodohmu ini dulu. Namun tidak sekarang. Kalau aku masih mencintai suamimu, pasti aku akan mengancammu dan merusak rumah tangga kalian dari dulu," jawab Sakura lepas.

Hinata memandang heran Sakura. Jika wanita bersurai pink itu tidak mencintai Naruto lagi, kenapa dia memeluk Naruto dengan tatapan pilu di café tadi?

"Dan aku memeluk suamimu tadi, karena aku kasihan kepadanya. Aku tidak menyangka dia serapuh itu karena ulahmu," lanjut Sakura seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Ka..karena aku?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Sakura.

"Ya, karena dirimu yang mengabaikannya setelah mengetahui masa lalu kami. Dia begitu lemah karenamu. Aku sendiri tidak percaya yang kulihat. Naruto yang tegar dan dewasa menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya jika itu menyangkut tentangmu," jawab Sakura.

Dan Sakura juga menceritakan peristiwa sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Namun dia tidak berani menceritakan masalah yang terjadi pada rumah tangga mereka setelah menikah. Sakura tidak memiliki hak untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Biarlah itu diselesaikan dengan baik oleh Naruto. Sakura yakin bahwa Naruto mampu menyakinkan Hinata agar kembali ke pelukan Naruto.

Dan Kushina yakin, Hinata tidak akan mudah lepas begitu saja dari kehidupan anaknya. Hinata memiliki cinta yang besar untuk Naruto. Dan rasa maaf yang luas untuk memaafkan sang suami. Dan Naruto sendiri pasti tidak akan melepaskan apa yang jadi miliknya. Karena sifat Naruto dan Minato itu sama.

Hinata tidak mempercayai sepenuhnya apa yang dia dengar. Jika Sakura tidak mencintai Naruto lagi. Maka suaminyalah yang masih mencintai wanita musim semi itu. Hal itu terlihat dengan Naruto masih menyimpan semua kenangan cintanya bersama Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah aku mempercayaimu,Sakura. Tapi… aku ingin istirahat. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ke kamar duluan,Bu,"ujarnya dan beranjak meninggalkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Hinata berjalan lambat ke kamar yang disediakan Kushina untuknya. Ibu mertuanya menyuruh Hinata agar menginap di mansion Namikaze jika dia tidak ingin berdua saja tinggal dirumahnya dengan Naruto. Dan Hinata menyambut tawaran Kushina dengan senang hati.

Sebenarnya dia sangat bersyukur karena diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi anggota keluarga Namikaze. Kedua mertuanya begitu menyayangi dirinya yang sudah sebatang kara di dunia ini. Nikmat apalagi yang harus dia dustakan jika itu menyangkut keluarga baru yang hadir di hidupnya disaat dia tidak mengenal siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Bahkan sosok teman pun dia tidak punya disaat seluruh ingatannya direnggut oleh kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Tanpa dia sadari sang suami mengikutinya dari belakang. Begitu pintu tertutup dan Hinata membalikkan badan, langkahnya terhenti disaat lengan kekar mengukung pergerakannya. Tanpa perlu menoleh dia tau siapa yang kini memeluknya dari belakang. Wangi citrus yang dia dambakan menguar begitu saja seakan mengobati kerinduan Hinata selama ini. Tubuhnya yang mungil terkesan menyatu di tubuh kekar Naruto. Seakan mereka berdua diciptakan untuk bersama.

"Aku lelah, Naruto- _kun_ …" Ucap Hinata lemah dan dia juga tidak sadar surfiks _kun_ itu terlontar dari bibir peachnya.

Naruto tersenyum dibalik tubuh Hinata. Dia pasti tidak salah dengar. Panggilan yang selama ini dia damba terlontar kembali. _Naruto-kun_. Bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya, Naruto malah semakin memeluk erat wanitanya. Dengan sekali sentakan dia membalikkan tubuh mungil Hinata menghadap ke arahnya. Dan memaksa manik seindah bulan milik Hinata beradu dengan manik seindah safir miliknya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata dan mengecup pelan bibir peach yang selama ini dia rindukan. Kecupan itu berganti lumatan tanpa memberikan Hinata jeda untuk bernafas.

Sedangkan Hinata menegang dan berakhir dengan perasaan terbuai dengan ulah Naruto yang merajai bibir mungilnya. Disaat wanita berparas ayu itu ingin mengambil jeda, Naruto malah semakin menguncinya dengan merapatkan tengkuk Hinata dan mengangkat tubuh wanita itu sehingga sejajar dengannya.

Hinata meronta. Dia perlu oksigen. Dan pukulan kesekian kalinya yang dia daratkan di dada Naruto, menghentikan aksi suaminya. Terlihat Naruto tidak suka dengan interupsi yang diberikan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerah meminta untuk diturunkan.

"A-aku belum memaafkanmu.."ujar Hinata setelah Naruto menurunkannya.

"Dan aku sangat merindukanmu," balas Naruto dan mengecup singkat bibir Hinata.

Hinata terkejut sesaat lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto menuju tempat tidur king size yang berada di kamar itu. Setelah dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, Hinata mencari posisi ternyaman dan mengabaikan kehadiran Naruto di kamarnya.

Naruto yang tidak terima dengan tingkah istrinya mengikuti Hinata dan tidur dengan mengukung tubuh mungil Hinata kembali ke pelukannya. Hinata terkejut sesaat dan tersenyum kecil dikarenakan pelukan Naruto yang memang sedari tadi dia nantikan.

"Hmmm.. kau tidak protes dengan aksiku Hinata? Sepertinya kalimat yang kau katakan belum memaafkanku itu bohong," ucapnya disela-sela kegiatannya mengecup kepala sang istri.

Hinata tidak merespon ucapan Naruto sama sekali. Dia mempercayai perkataan Sakura, bahwa tidak ada lagi cinta diantara mereka berdua. Kini hubungan persahabatanlah yang mengikat kedua mantan kekasih itu. Hanya saja Hinata belum berani mempercayai Naruto sepenuhnya. Dia berjanji akan menanyakan semuanya pada sang suami setelah dia bangun dari tidurnya nanti.

Sekarang biarlah dia menikmati kehangatan Naruto yang mengukungnya. Biarlah dia menikmati kecupan-kecupan kecil yang didaratkan Naruto di pucuk kepalanya. Biarlah dia mengabaikan Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Ini terakhir kalinya dia membuat Kushina dan Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dan akan membuat rencana untuk membalas semua yang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya dengan balas dendam yang manis.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnyaaa….Kelar! *chapter 6 nya**

 **Lagi Mood ngelanjuti fic ini,hihihihi**

 **Ada yang mau ngasih usul balas dendam manis seperti apa yang akan diberikan Hinata untuk Naruto?**

 **Berhubung saya ini belum pernah pacaran *ehhh..malah curcol (digampar readers). Jadi buat para readers yang terhormat tolong berikan masukan kepada saya berdasarkan pengalaman kalian.**

 **Special thanx:**

 **Sasuhina always: Terima kasih udh mau nunggu kelanjutan fic ini sampe lumutan. Karena ceritanya yang standar saya jadi bingung mau lanjuti cerita ini..**

 **Akira Hime Chan: Hinata tidak akan bercerai dan ingatannya tidak akan kembali *spoiler**

 **LoveG: trims sudah menyukai fic abal ini..**

 **Himechan624/Mishima/AnitaHyuga/Hitamputih: Udh update kilat n lanjut nihh..**

 **Haizahr Hana:Tolong masukannya donk, biar Naruto semakin sengsara tapi dengan balas dendam yang manis yaa,.**

 **Yukahyuzu: harus happy ending donk..Kita kan suka yang happy2..hihihi**

 **Deviachan: aku juga pengennya gitu yaa. Tapi aku bingung bikin plot Hinata cuek2 bebek ke Naruto T_T.**

 **Anom: Karena kamu review Mahogany Hill aku langsung search mbah google dan liat synopsis novel itu. Aku tidak tau ada kesamaan dari novel itu karena aku juga belum baca novelnya ^^**

 **Tanpa adanya dukungan kalian berupa review/fol/fav author pasti masih terhanyut di dalam drama korea Cheese in the trap dan Neighboorhood Hero.**

 **Dan ini semua juga karena pengaruh besar Song Triplets yang meninggalkan Noonanya..huhuhu. Really miss u all dedek2 krucilku Daehan,Minguk,Manse .**

 **Dan Terima kasih buat semua yang setia menanti kelanjutan fic ini.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang follow dan fav fic ini.**

 **LOVE U MINNA-SAN~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. Sweet Revenge, START!

**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: AU,TYPOS,OOC,Etc….**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ!**

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati keberadaan sang istri. Dengan rambut acak-acakan Naruto beranjak dari kasur king sizenya dan mencari keberadaan Hinata dengan safirnya.

Langkah kakinya segera menelusuri mansion keluarganya. Dia sangat takut jika yang terjadi tadi adalah mimpi belaka. Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara cekikikan Sakura dan tawa renyah Hinata. Naruto terkejut dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di netranya.

Tiga wanita yang dia sayang sedang bersenda gurau di taman belakang sambil menikmati _green tea_ yang disediakan _maid_ rumahnya. Sang ibu yang selalu terlihat cantik meskipun telah masuk usia setengah abad lebih itu menjadi narator untuk kedua wanita cantik yang menyimak ceritanya diselingi tawa.

Safirnya terpana melihat Hinata yang tertawa renyah sambil sesekali menggeserkan anak-anak rambut yang jatuh ke telinga kanannya. Bibir peach Hinata ketika menyesap _green tea_ juga tak luput dari safirnya. Dan kini jajahan safirnya fokus ke manik _amethyst_ yang sangat dia sukai. Manik seindah bulan yang penuh dengan cinta. Tidak ada sisa kesedihan dan terkhianati seperti sebelumnya. Dia sangat bersyukur dengan semua ini. Hinatanya telah kembali ke pelukannya meskipun sang istri berkata belum memaafkannya.

Sakura yang menyadari keberadaan Naruto menyikut lengan Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya dan berbisik kepada sang istri. Selang sedetik kemudian Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum lembut lalu menggerakkan tangannya memanggil Naruto agar berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Errr….aku agak terkejut kalian bisa menjadi sedekat ini,"ujar Naruto dan memilih duduk di sebelah sang ibu.

"Maksudmu kami?"Tanya Sakura pura-pura bodoh.

"Yah kalian. Ini tidak seperti yang kuharapkan—"

"Seperti apa yang Naruto- _kun_ harapkan?"potong Hinata lembut sembari memiringkan wajahnya. Dan itu sungguh sangat imut dimata Naruto.

"Jangan katakan kau ingin kami cakar-cakaran hanya untuk memperebutkanmu,"delik Sakura ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapatkan delikan Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Bukan..hanya saja ini aneh,".

"Ini tidak aneh, betulkan bu? Aku dan Sakura bersahabat sekarang. Bukankah sahabat Naruto- _kun_ menjadi sahabatku juga?".Kushina mengangguk mantap menyetujui perkataan Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?" ujar sang ibu kemudian kepada Naruto.

"Jadi ibu mengusirku? Baiklah..ayo Hinata kita kembali ke rumah,"ujar Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata menepis pelan tangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto bingung. Dia melihat tangannya dan berpikir bahwa tangannya tidak kotor sama sekali. Kenapa Hinata menepis tangannya?

"Ano..Naruto-kun. Aku akan tinggal disini bersama ibu dan ayah. Kau boleh pulang ke rumah,"ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto diam sesaat.

Naruto mencerna semua ucapan Hinata. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya bukan? Hinata memilih tinggal disini dan menyuruhku kembali ke rumah kami? Tidak! Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau bercandakan, Hime?"Tanya Naruto lembut dan dijawab dengan gelengan Hinata. "Bukankah kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanyanya lagi dan masih dijawab oleh gelengan Hinata.

"Ini tidak adil, Hime! Kau memaafkan Sakura dan aku tidak?! Ohh Tuhan.. apa salahku? Ibu..apa salahku?".

Mendengar teriakan Naruto yang sangat drama itu membuat ketiga wanita cantik tersebut menahan tawa. Bahkan wajah Hinata sampai memerah menyaksikan tingkah suaminya yang sangat kekanakan.

"Hmmm…baiklah! Kalau kau tinggal disini, aku pun juga. Meskipun jarak kantorku sangat jauh dari mansion ini, aku lebih memilih tinggal bersama denganmu,"Naruto mencoba bernegoisasi.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Kushina. "Aku tidak mengizinkan kau tinggal disini. Bukankah kau yang dulunya mengatakan tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku dan ayahmu sesudah menikah. Jadi lebih baik kau kembali ke rumahmu, Naruto sayang,".

Naruto memohon kepada sang ibu, tapi terus ditolak oleh Kushina. Apa masalahnya disini? Sekarang dia bingung, sebenarnya anak dari ibunya itu dirinya atau Hinata.

"Ohh..ayolah,Bu. Tega sekali ibu memisahkanku dengan wanita yang kucintai?"

Kushina mendelik ke arah Naruto dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya bertanda tidak. "Bukankah Hinata belum memaafkanmu? Aku tidak ingin melihat menantu kesayanganku menderita lagi karena ulahmu. Jadi, kau segera angkat kaki dari sini sebelum suamiku pulang. Atau kusuruh dia menghajarmu," ancam Kushina yang membuat Naruto menggerutu tak jelas.

Inilah takdir yang tak dapat dielakkannya ketika terlahir di keluarga Namikaze ini. Perkataan sang ibu adalah mutlak. Dan apapun permintaan sang ibu kepada Minato,meskipun itu mustahil pasti akan selalu dikabulkan. Dan Naruto lebih memilih segera beranjak dari mansion ini daripada ayahnya melakukan apa yang permintaan ibunya.

Naruto pun berbalik dan melangkah gontai. Hinata yang iba melihat suaminya beranjak dari kursi dan menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan menggenggam tangan sang suami. Iris mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto-kun makan malam dulu sebelum pergi?"ajak Hinata lembut.

"Hmmm..baiklah jika itu keinginanmu."jawabnya lemah dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari amethyst sang istri ke lantai mansionnya.

.

.

Di perjalanan kembali ke rumah tedengar helaan nafas Naruto berulang-ulang. Sesekali dia memukul setir Porsche kuning kesayangannya. Naruto tidak habis piker dengan apa yang terjadi dihidupnya kini. Kemarin dia frustasi karena sikap Hinata, dan kini dia kembali frustasi dengan permintaan sang istri kepadanya.

Padahal dia sangat yakin Hinata sudah memaafkannya. Buktinya saja Hinata mengizinkan Naruto menciumnya bahkan tidur seranjang dengannya. Tapi permintaan Hinata yang seakan benalu bagi hidupnya itu terus mengusik pikirannya.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal serumah dengan Naruto- _kun_ untuk waktu yang tak bisa kutentukan. Aku akan tinggal disini bersama ibu dan ayah. Meskipun kita menikah, aku merasa tidak mengenal diri Naruto- _kun_ seutuhnya. Dan ini bukan permintaan cerai Naruto- _kun_ , aku hanya ingin kita lebih mengenal dan bertingkah laku selayaknya pasangan yang masih berpacaran. Kau boleh mengunjungiku setiap hari, tapi tidak untuk menginap. Kau boleh memelukku tapi tidak untuk tidur bersama denganku. Yah..seperti pasangan yang berpacaran pada umumnya,"

Apakah istrinya itu terlampau polos? Seharusnya dia tau bagaimana hubungan pasangan-pasangan yang berpacaran di zaman ini. Bahkan lebih parah dari pasangan yang sudah menikah. Sebenarnya istrinya itu hidup di zaman apa? Naruto tidak berharap amnesia Hinata membuat Hinata hanya mengingat kejadian hidupnya di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Sial!" erangnya lagi, dan kemudian seringaian tipis berada di bibirnya.

Baiklah,Hime! Akan kuikuti permainanmu, tapi jangan harap aku tidak curang di dalam permainan yang kau ciptakan.

.

.

"Hmmm…enggghh,hen..Naru..Hmmmmm" dan erangan Hinata terhenti dengan lumatan ganas dari Naruto. Jari jemari Naruto telah menguasai kemaluannya, dan itu membuat gairah Hinata semakin meningkat.

Hinata merutuki kesalahannya yang tidak mengunci pintu kamar disaat dia mandi. Toh.. selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menerobos masuk ke kamarnya tanpa meminta izin. Ini kesalahannya, dan dia lupa bahwa ibu mertuanya pergi bersama sang ayah mertua ke galeri seni.

Naruto menyeringai ke arah sang istri setelah memberikan jeda Hinata untuk bernafas. "Kau menggodaku,haa?" tanyanya dan dijawab erangan nikmat dari Hinata karena saat ini jari jemari Naruto bergerak dengan kecepatan yang pasti akan membuat Hinata berakhir dengan orgasme.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Baju mandi yang dia kenakan telah terlepas seutuhnya dan menampakkan payudaranya yang penuh dengan bercak merah hasil karya sang suami.

Dan disaat Hinata merasakan orgasmenya hampir tiba. Gerakan jemari Naruto terhenti dan berpindah tempat ke pinggang ramping Hinata. Yang membuat amethyst Hinata yang sayu menatap tak percaya dengan ulah Naruto. Jujur, itu tadi sangat menyiksa Hinata.

Lalu Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping sang istri dan membawa tubuh telanjang Hinata kepelukannya. Hinata merasakan bagian gairah Naruto menegang dan itu tepat berada di kemaluan Hinata.

Hinata menjerit tertahan dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Hinata menggapai lengan Naruto dan menggigitnya kuat yang membuat Naruto melepas pelukannya karena rasa sakit akibat gigitan Hinata. Hinata langsung beranjak dan berlari ke wardrobe pakaiannya dan menguncinya.

Hinata betul-betul tak habis pikir dia bisa terjebak lagi dengan aksi Naruto. Padahal semuanya bermula dari kecupan kecil yang dia berikan kepada Naruto yang berjanji akan segera keluar dari kamar setelah mendapat ciuman dari Hinata. Tapi kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dimana Naruto mendominasi bibir tipisnya. Dan itu membuat hasrat Hinata bangkit dan begitu Hinata sadar dia sudah bergumul di kasur king size kamarnya dengan sang suami.

Hinata betul-betul lupa kalau sang suami adalah rubah licik.

Semenit..

Dua menit..

Lima menit…

Sepuluh menit..

Dan kesabaran Naruto pun habis. Belum ada juga tanda-tanda Hinata akan keluar dari wardrobe pakaiannya. Naruto berjalan menuju wardrobe dimana Hinata mengurung diri dan mulai mengetuk berulang-ulang.

"Ayolah,Hime! Buka pintu ini, atau aku akan mendobraknya,"ancam Naruto halus.

"Tidak mau. Hinata tidak akan membuka pintu ini jika Naruto- _kun_ masih disini,"

"Kau mengusirku? Jangan lupa sayang, kalau mansion ini adalah milikku. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengusirku dari sini,"

"Kalau begitu, Hinata tetap akan berada disini sampai ayah dan ibu kembali,"

Dan Naruto kehilangan akal. Istrinya betul-betul sangat keras kepala. Dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Naruto diusir dari mansion keluarganya sendiri. Pertama oleh sang ibu, disaat Naruto melakukan tindakan mesumnya di balkon rumah yang berakhir dengan teriakan Hinata. Kedua kalinya oleh sang ayah, disaat Hinata menjerit di tengah malam begitu mendapati Naruto telah tidur disisinya. Bukan masalah Naruto tidur disisinya, hanya saja Naruto nekat melepaskan baju tidur Hinata begitu juga dengan bra yang dikenakan sang istri. Dan dia tidur dengan kepala berada di dada telanjang sang istri. Dan yang terakhir kalinya oleh sang istri sendiri,semuanya dikarenakan sifat mesum Naruto yang semakin menjadi sejak tidak diizinkan berada serumah dengan Hinata.

Dan itu deritamu Naruto *hihihihi (dirasengan Naruto)

 **TBC**

 **Ayo donk..kasih saya saran bikin balas dendam yang manis. Saya rasa chapter ini balas dendamnya kurang manis. Malah ada adegan tuk rate M lagi..hihihi**

 **Dan fic untuk chapter ini benar2 pendek..**

 **Gomen readers q sayank *bighug tuk kalian**

 **Reply review:**

 **LoveG:**

 **Aku juga benci dengan sifat Hinata yang seperti itu. ,,hihihi. Tapi mau gimana lagi saya tidak mampu bikin Hinata marah2 ke Naruto terus…**

 **Pacarnya Rio Haryanto:**

 **Aduhhh.. aku minta saran masa disuruh terserah aku sihh,, Drakor keren? Buannyaakkk..Ada she was pretty, reply 1988, Oh my venus, cheese in the trap seru juga lho, kaluu sk yang detektif2an ada war of the son nYuri oenni di Neighborhood hero.**

 **Genie Luciana:**

 **Trims sudah like this gaje fic :***

 **Sasuhina always:**

 **Aku bingung dengan kamu, bukannya kamu itu sasuhina. Tapi kenapa suka dengan fic yang pairnya Naruhina? Jangan katakan kamu sudah selingkuh dari SasuHina..hihihi**

 **Morita Naomi:**

 **Itu dia masalahnya Naomi cantik..Sy lom punya rencana bikin orang ketiga disini. Karena saya suka yang manis-manis., Tapi untuk fic yang lain bisa dicoba kali yaa.. Trims sarannya ^^**

 **Buat semua silent reader, yang udah fav dan follow..**

 **Buat semua yang mau review cerita gajje ini..**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih…**

 **Love u all Minna-San .**


	8. Sweet Revenge 2

**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: AU,TYPOS,OOC,Etc….**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ!**

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Naruto diharamkan menjumpai Hinata oleh ibu dan ayahnya. Mansion Namikaze tertutup untuk sang anak. Ini semua akibat tindakannya pada Hinata seminggu lalu. Hinata dengan keras kepalanya tetap mengurung diri di wardrobe kamarnya sembari menanti sang mertua kembali. Naruto sendiri sudah lelah mengeluarkan segala jurus rayuannya kepada Hinata agar keluar dari wardrobe tempat sang istri mengurung diri.

Alhasil kedatangan ayah dan ibunya membuat Naruto diseret oleh para penjaga dari mansion milik keluarganya sendiri. Huuhh! Hanya demi Hinata mereka tega berbuat hal yang menyakitkan begini pada sang anak. Dan lebih tidak adilnya lagi, sang ayah membuat keputusan untuk tidak mengizinkan sang anak datang ke mansion Namikaze.

Siapapun yang berani mengizinkan sang anak masuk, kehilangan pekerjaanlah menjadi konsekuensinya.

Minato sendiri sebetulnya tidak tega melakukan hal tersebut kepada sang anak. Tapi apa daya, dia harus mengikuti semua keinginan Kushina yang katanya itu demi kebaikan Hinata dan Naruto.

Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga anak semata wayangnya. Dia tahu apa penyebab Hinata amnesia. Dia bahkan mengetahui jika pasangan suami istri itu hampir berakhir pada perceraian jika kesalahpahaman tersebut tidak diluruskan.

Kushina sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Minato. Dan itu membuat kemarahan Minato sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku harus berbicara pada bocah itu,"geramnya usai mendengar cerita sang istri.

Kushina yang sangat mengetahui sifat sang suami segera menenangkan suami dengan mengelus bahu Minato lembut,"Tidak perlu sayang, kau hanya harus mengikuti permintaanku."

"Maksudmu?" Minato melirik ke arah sang istri yang kini mengerling ke arahnya.

"Kau hanya harus mengikuti semua permintaanku. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan tenagamu untuk menghajar bocah nakal itu. Aku tidak ingin tangan suamiku meninggalkan memar setelah memukul anaknya sendiri,"Kushina tersenyum manis ke arah Minato sembari menggengam erat tangan kiri Minato yang bebas.

"Baiklah..tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menasehatinya. Kau tau kan,sudah seberapa sering dia menyakiti menantu kita. Bahkan disaat dia sudah sadar dengan perasaannya dia masih menyakiti Hinata. Padahal aku sudah sering menceramahinya jangan pernah menyakiti perempuan. Dan -"

"Dia melakukannya lagi. Aku tau kau kecewa , sayang. Tapi demi Tuhan, kau tak perlu menghajarnya. Jika kau ingin memberi pelajaran pada anakmu itu, kau hanya perlu mengikuti permintaanku,"potong sang istri. Minato hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya tanda terserah. Wanita Namikaze ini tidak bisa dilawan. Yah.. dia lemah terhadap sang istri.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Minato datar. Padahal dalam hati dia penasaran sekali. Pasti sang istri merencanakan hal yang aneh lagi. Dan dia meskipun dengan setengah hati, mau tak mau harus masuk ke dalam rencana Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum kecil. Iris ungunya beradu pandang dengan safir yang sangat mirip dengan anaknya itu. Lalu menggengam tangan kanan Minato yang menganggur.

"Jangan izinkan anakmu menginap bahkan tinggal di mansion ini. Jika dia ingin menjumpai Hinata, kita beri izin. Tapi tidak ada izin untuk menginap. Hinata tetap disini, dan biarkan bocah nakal itu pulang kerumahnya,"Kushina menyeringai penuh makna dan yang ditakutkan Minato betul terjadi. Istrinya memiliki rencana aneh lagi di otaknya.

"Kau..kau tidak sakitkan sayang?" Tanya Minato tak yakin.

Kushina mencibir dan memasang wajah tak suka. "Kau menginginkanku sakit,Minato?!". Jemari lentik Kushina berpindah, kini Kushina mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke dada dalam mode merajuk.

Mode ini yang membuat Minato tersenyum geli. Meskipun usia mereka tidak muda lagi, tapi tingkah Kushina selalu membuatnya lupa umur. Minato mendekatkan dirinya ke Kushina yang berada di depannya dan mengecup lembut kening sang istri.

"Kau merajuk atau menggodaku, sayang?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda,Minato. Kalau kau terus bercanda seperti ini sekarang, malam ini aku akan tidur dengan menantu kesayanganku. Kecupanmu itu tidak meluluhkanku, Kuning!" ancam Kushina yang membuat Minato memundurkan badannya dan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa di kamar mereka.

"Oke,Merahku sayang. Aku juga tidak ingin ditinggal tidur sendirian. Jika itu maumu akan aku lakukan. Tapi, apa kau tidak sayang pada anakmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkannya tinggal terpisah dengan istrinya sendiri. Aku saja tidak mampu, apalagi bocah itu,"

Kushina menatap suaminya dan beranjak memeluk tubuh sang suami. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu-,".Kushina mencium pipi Minato lalu beranjak pergi.

Langkahnya terhenti sebentar di ambang pintu kamar. Lalu wanita bersurai merah itu menoleh ke arah suaminya yang masih terdiam menatapnya,"Aku akan melihat Hinata sebentar, jika dalam 30 menit aku tidak kembali berarti aku sudah tertidur disana. Dan kau tidak memiliki hak untuk membangunkanku. Kau tidak ingin mengganggu menantumu yang sedang beristirahatkan?"

Setelah sosok sang istri hilang dari safirnya. Minato mendengus sebal. "Dasar wanita licik!"rutuknya.

.

.

"Jadi si bodoh itu tidak diizinkan masuk ke mansionnya sendiri?" Tanya gadis bermanik emerald kepada Hinata. Sorot matanya seakan tidak percaya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menunduk.

"Jangan katakan kau merindukan si bodoh itu, Hinata?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Jujur, ada rasa rindu yang menjalar di hatinya karena sudah seminggu ini dia tidak berjumpa dengan kekasih hati.

Meskipun rasa rindu itu sampai ke ubun-ubun. Hinata harus percaya bahwa cara ini adalah cara terbaik untuk membuat suaminya yang mesum itu jera. Padahal Hinata sudah membuat syarat yang harus dipatuhi Naruto. Dan Naruto melanggar itu semua.

Sebenarnya ini semua ada karena ide Sakura, sahabat barunya. Meskipun dalam hati dia enggan untuk ikut dalam permainan ini, tapi niatnya untuk membalas semua perbuatan Naruto kalah dengan rasa enggannya

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Jantung Hinata terus berdebar di dalam kungkungan Naruto. Niatnya untuk tidur menghilang sudah karena nafas Naruto kini sudah berada di tengkuknya. Dan jujur itu membangkitkan hasratnya. Memastikan sang suami tertidur nyenyak, dengan perlahan Hinata memindahkan tangan Naruto yang mengukungnya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu _. Berjalan-jalan di mansion adalah pilihan terbaik_ ,pikirnya.

Sesampainya di taman belakang, maniknya menangkap sosok wanita bersurai pink yang merupakan cinta pertama sang suami. Hatinya mendadak ngilu. Bukan karena cemburu, melainkan perasaan bersalah. Hinata telah membuat kehadiran wanita cantik itu seperti benalu di rumah tangganya.

Padahal Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Meskipun dia tidak mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum amnesia, tapi dia yakin bahwa tak ada cinta untuk Naruto lagi di mata Sakura.

Dengan memantapkan hati Hinata berjalan tak bersuara menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berbicara melalui _smartphone_ nya. _Pasti itu orang yang spesial_ ,pikir Hinata. Karena semuanya terlihat dari emerald Sakura yang berbinar dan bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum. Meskipun sekali-kali dia mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil dan itu membuat Hinata tersenyum simpul menyaksikan semua tingkah Sakura.

"Kau tau Sasuke- _kun_ , semuanya berjalan seperti yang kuharapkan. Padahal aku sangat takut jika Hinata masih berpikiran aku menyukai Naruto. Aku tidak suka dibenci olehnya. Dan Hinata itu betul-betul wanita yang baik hati. Si bodoh itu sangat beruntung,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu. Meskipun aku ingin..errr..kau taulah, kapan kau melamarku? Aku juga ingin membuat rumah tangga bahagia seperti mereka,"

Dan percakapan itu terhenti disaat Sakura menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang tersenyum menyaksikannya terus berbicara dengan sang kekasih. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Kau harus makan yang teratur. I love u,". Sakura menutup percakapannya dengan Sasuke dan melambaikan hpnya ke Hinata.

"Dia kekasihku," ucapnya seakan Hinata meminta jawaban.

Hinata tersenyum tulus ke Sakura,"Bolehkah aku menemanimu disini?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Kita belum berkenalan bukan?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Namikaze Hinata. Senang mengenalmu, Sakura."Hinata membalas uluran tangan Sakura dan tersenyum tulus.

Emerald Sakura mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang. Dan itu membuat Hinata mengerti," Dia sudah berada di alam mimpi," Yang membuat emerald Sakura langsung menatap kikuk ke arah Hinata.

Sakura menggaruk hidungnya yang tak gatal,"Well,kuharap kalian sudah berbaikan. Kau tau kan si bodoh itu sangat mencintaimu,"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Dan itu sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia mendengarnya dari mulut Sakura. Seolah-olah Sakura ingin menyakinkan Hinata lagi bahwa rasa cinta antara Naruto dan dirinya sudah hilang tak berbekas.

"Kau sangat mengenal Naruto-kun. Aku iri kepadamu. Aku yang kehilangan ingatan ini bahkan tidak pernah tau apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kami," ungkap Hinata jujur. Entah mengapa dia ingin melepaskan bebannya dengan bercerita pada mantan kekasih sang suami.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Hinata penuh makna,"Kau tidak dalam mode cemburukan? Ayolah..aku dan Naruto hanya masa lalu. Meskipun aku menyesal telah menjadi benalu di rumah tangga—"

"Itu tidak benar! Aku yang tidak pernah mencoba mempercayai Naruto-kun. Aku hanya percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sendiri," potong Hinata yang berhasil membuat Sakura tertegun.

Dan si bodoh itu memang sungguh beruntung. Di belahan dunia manapun Naruto mencari wanita sempurna, Sakura yakin si bodoh itu tidak akan berhasil menemukannya dan akan kembali ke pelukan si wanita indigo ini.

Walaupun mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi cinta yang dialami Naruto sekarang sungguh berbeda. Ini cinta sejati dan Sakura tidak menapik itu semua. Cinta mereka terlihat nyata. Bahkan dari matanya pun cinta itu selalu menguar meskipun tertutupi dengan kekecewaan.

Sakura memutar memorinya kembali saat Hinata kecelakaan. Dia melihat betapa lemahnya Naruto. Naruto begitu marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan baru kali itu dia melihat Naruto sangat hancur. Dia menangis senggugukan di pelukan Kushina. Menyalahkan dirinya dan sangat kacau.

"Kau tau, kecelakaan yang menimpamu terjadi karena aku ikut andil di dalamnya-" Sakura terdiam lagi. Sungguh dia tidak ingin mengingat kembali hal yang membuat dirinya jatuh ke kubang bersalah. Dia menoleh ke Hinata yang menanti kelanjutan cerita Hinata. Manik yang menurut Sakura sangat indah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Hinata mengambil tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya seolah berkata tidak apa kau menceritakan semuanya. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu lagi. Kepedihan di mata Sakura berangsur hilang dan diganti dengan kelegaan.

"Err…aku tidak tau Naruto sudah menikah. Aku datang mengunjunginya setelah 3 tahun aku putus berkomunikasi dengannya. Karena sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan pria bodoh itu tanpa sadar aku mengecup bibirnya dan memeluk dia …maksudku bukan kecupan yang seperti kau pikirkan. Itu hanya kecupan biasa. Seperti salam pada saudara," Senyuman Hinata semakin membuat Sakura lega dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu kemudian kau masuk ke rumah dan melihat kami. Mungkin di matamu yang dulu itu seperti ciuman melepas hasrat rindu. Dan demi Kami-sama, bahkan ketika mencium suamimu itu aku tidak merasakan getaran," Sakura berkata jujur. Hinata menahan tawa. Menurutnya tingkah Sakura sangat lucu disaat menyakinkannya. Dan semua cerita yang sangat ingin Hinata ketahui mengalir dari bibir Sakura. Tanpa perlu Hinata bertanya, Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Pertemuan Sakura dan Naruto, penyebab mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta, dan mengapa Sakura memilih meninggalkannya.

"Dan aku tidak menyesali keputusanku meninggalkan suamimu. Karena dia mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku. Bahkan jauh lebih baik-," Sakura membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata. Dan Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan aksi Sakura. Dia merasa mendapatkan seorang kakak perempuan. Padahal perjumpaan mereka sangat singkat.

"Te-terima kasih,Sakura. Aku sangat senang mendengar semua cerita darimu," dan Sakura membawa tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya ke dalam pelukan. Hinata tersentak kaget. "Kau sangat manis, Hinata," ungkap Sakura jujur sembari mengelus surai indigo Hinata.

Hinata tertawa di dalam pelukan Sakura. Dia membalas pelukan Sakura dengan tulus. Dia sangat bersyukur hari ini. Kami-sama memberinya sahabat baru.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah sahabatku. Atau kau ingin menjadi adikku saja? Mengingat aku tidak memiliki seorang adik dan kau tidak memiliki kakak,"tawar Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kecil masih dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Lalu mereka tertawa. Karena masih tidak percaya dengan semuanya. Sakura tidak percaya betapa Hinata itu sangat pemaaf. Dan Hinata sendiri tidak percaya bahwa Sakura itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang iris ungu yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Iris ungu itu menghapus bulir air matanya yang jatuh. Dia sangat bersyukur semuanya terselesaikan. Dan dia lebih bersyukur lagi akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan teman baru.

Kushina yang sangat ingin ikut dalam kebahagiaan sang menantu menghampiri kedua wanita cantik itu. Dia mengelus rambut indigo milik Hinata dengan sayang. Dan memeluk Sakura dengan tulus.

"Jadi apa rencanamu, sayang?" Tanya Kushina ingin tau kepada Hinata.

Hinata melirik Sakura. Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Aku ingin membalas Naruto-kun,Bu."Hinata berkata pelan sembari meremas kedua jemarinya. Takut kalau sang ibu mertua menolak keinginannya.

Kushina menatap Hinata dan Sakura bergantian."Balasan seperti apa? Jika balasanmu adalah perpisahan dan semakin membuat anakku terpuruk. Aku tidak menyetujuinya, Sayang. Meskipun aku menyayangimu, tapi aku mencintai anakku," Nada tidak setuju keluar mulus dari bibir Kushina. Hinata semakin takut mengeluarkan keinginannya. Hal itu terlihat jelas dengan remasan jemarinya yang bertambah kuat.

"Tidak mungkin Hinata memilih berpisah dengan Naruto. Betulkan Hinata?"Tanya Sakura kepada Hinata demi menghilangkan kekhawatiran di wajah Kushina. Hinata terdiam. Dirinya malah semakin menundukkan kepala. Sehingga mereka yang menatapnya tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Hinata karena tertutup oleh poninya.

Dengan memupuk keberanian,Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. Sekarang lebih pelan bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan. Jika mereka berdua tidak memasang telinga baik-baik, pasti mereka tidak memahami perkataan Hinata. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berpisah dengan-"

"Tidak!" potong Kushina histeris."Aku tidak mengizinkannya,"

Hinata tersentak kaget dan menatap Kushina. Manik mereka beradu. Kushina yang mengerti dengan keterkejutan Hinata menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan perceraian, sayang. Aku tidak suka. Aku hanya menginginkan kau menjadi menantuku dan memberikan keturunan kepada keluarga ini," nada bicara Kushina seperti menekan Hinata. Hinata terpojok. Dia tidak menyangka mertuanya yang baik hati bisa semarah ini. Yahh.. di mata Hinata intonasi suara Kushina itu menunjukkan kemarahan. Dia tidak berani mengeluarkan pendapatnya lagi. Lidahnya sudah kelu dan hanya bisa menatap tangannya yang berada digenggaman Kushina. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan, Kushina menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan tangan menantunya itu.

"Aku juga tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu,Hinata. Aku paham kau ingin lebih mengenal Naruto. Tapi tidak dengan cara berpisah. Aku mengerti kau masih kecewa dengan tingkah si bodoh itu tapi bukan dengan cara semakin membuatnya terpuruk,"Sakura membuka suaranya.

Kushina mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sakura. "Dia mendapatkan hidupnya dari cintamu,Sayang. Dan aku tidak ingin melihat anakku babak belur dibuat suamiku karena kau meminta cerai," suara Kushina melemah. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Minato jika sang suami mengetahui semuanya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kushina. Dia tidak percaya ayah mertuanya dapat melakukan itu. Minato yang merupakan sosok ayah idaman bagi Hinata tidak mungkin mampu menyakiti darah dagingnya sendiri. Hinata berbicara dari matanya, sekan mengatakan ' _Mustahil ayah melakukan itu kan,Bu?_ 'Kushina membalas tatapan Hinata dengan pilu. _'Ya, suamiku pasti melakukannya._

Hening. Dan tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Semuanya berada dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Kushina masih berharap Hinata merubah keputusannya. Dia tidak dapat menyaksikan lagi anaknya hancur.

"Ma-maksud Hinata bukan yang seperti itu,Bu,"Hinata membuka suaranya dengan tergagap. Dia membalas genggaman tangan Kushina. Mencoba berbicara dari genggaman, bahwa Hinata tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Naruto.

"Lalu-Jika bukan perceraian. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kushina penasaran. Sangat penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin berpisah sementara dari Naruto- _kun_. Aku rasa menyewa apartemen selama beberapa bulan tidak masalah, Bu. Aku ingin mengenal Naruto- _kun_ dari awal," Dan perkataan Hinata membuat Kushina sedikit bernafas lega. Sakura yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum dan itu membuat sebuah kesimpulan muncul dari benaknya.

"Kau ingin mengenal Naruto dari awal?" Tanya Sakura dan dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata.

"Kau ingin kalian memulai semuanya dari pacaran meskipun status kalian adalah suami istri?" Tanya Sakura lagi dan dibalas lagi dengan anggukan. Membuat Kushina bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura.

Dan meledaklah tawa Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka Hinata memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Tawa Sakura membuat air mata menganak sungai di kedua sisi matanya.

"Oke..haha..aku paham..hahaha,"ucap Sakura masih dengan sisa tawa. Dan Kushina semakin bingung dengan tingkah Sakura. Dia melirik ke Hinata meminta jawaban, yang didapatinya adalah wajah memerah malu menantu kesayangannya.

"Begini, Tante. Wanita manis ini ingin memulai semuanya dari pacaran dengan anakmu. Meskipun mereka suami istri tapi Hinata tidak menginginkan terjadi hubungan layaknya suami istri untuk sementara waktu. Kau mengerti maksud ku kan?" penjelasan Sakura membuat Kushina menatap bergantian Sakura dan Hinata.

"Menantumu ini, ingin berpisah sementara waktu dari anakmu. Hanya saja mereka masih boleh bertemu. Hinata tidak ingin tinggal serumah dengan anakmu. Dan menjalankan hari-harinya sebagai pasangan kekasih dengan anakmu. Yah.. seperti pasangan kekasih yang berpacaran, Tante. Karena menantumu ini adalah seorang Hyuga yang bermartabat, aku yakin dalam kamus pacarannya seperti pasangan remaja pada umumnya. Benarkan,adikku?" Terang Sakura sembari mengerling menggoda kepada Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Dan Kushina yang akhirnya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini tertawa nyaring bahkan mencubit pipi gembil Hinata dengan gemasnya.

Setelah puas dengan tawanya,Kushina menyetujui permintaan Hinata.  
"Tapi kau tidak perlu tinggal di apartemen,Sayang. Tinggal di mansion ini bersama kami. Kesibukan ayah mertuamu membuatku kesepian. Dan kita biarkan si bocah nakal itu kembali ke rumahnya disaat dia terbangun nanti,"

"Tapi, Bu. Bagaimana jika ayah tau? Aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun babak belur," Hinata memikirkan keadaan sang suami jika sampai ayah mertuanya tau dengan keadaan ini.

"Ohh..kau tidak perlu khawatir,Sayang. Minato jadi urusanku. Dia tidak akan mengatakan tidak jika itu permintaanku. Kau taukan ayah mertuamu sangat mencintai ibumu ini?". Perkataan Kushina membuat Hinata bernafas lega. Dia sangat percaya dengan kemampuan ibu mertuanya ini.

"Dan ini seperti aku mengganti anak lelakiku dengan anak perempuan cantik .Kau tau aku sangat senang bahkan memikirkannya saja aku ingin tertawa. Akhirnya keinginanku memiliki anak perempuan menjadi nyata. Aku akan menjagamu, Sayang. Kau berada dalam pengawasanku mulai hari ini. Jadi jika si bocah nakal itu berbuat sesuatu yang kurang ajar padamu. Kau bisa melaporkannya padaku. Dan aku tidak segan-segan akan menghukumnya. Mulai hari ini kau adalah anakku, dan si bocah itu tetap anakku juga..hahahhaha,"Kushina tak kuasa menahan senangnya dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Hinata nanti.

.

.

 **Namikaze Corp**

"Ayolah, ayah. Masa kau tega memisahkanku dengan istriku sendiri. Ayah macam apa kau ini yang tidak menginginkan kebahagiaan anakmu!"rengek Naruto di ruang kerja Minato.

Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto selalu berkunjung ke perusahaan pusat menemui ayahnya. Presdir yang memiliki manik yang sama dengannya hanya menatap Naruto sekilas dan kembali menelusuri kertas yang akan ditandatanganinya.

"Ayah! Dan kau mengacuhkanku sekarang? Sebenarnya anak kalian itu aku atau Hinata sih?". Kini rengekannya dibumbui dengan nada cemburu.

Jujur dia sangat menyangsikan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka mereka setega itu terhadap dirinya. Membiarkan mereka tinggal terpisah, Naruto masih mampu melakukan itu. Meskipun dia mencuri-curi waktu agar cepat pulang dan menyerahkan urusan yang tersisa kepada Shikamaru.

Dan sekarang mereka memberi hukuman yang sangat mengerikan. Sudah seminggu Naruto tidak berjumpa dengan Hinata. Apalagi berkomunikasi. Semua maid dilarang memberikan telepon darinya kepada Hinata. Nomornya juga masuk ke dalam _blocking list smartphone_ Hinata. Semua penjaga mentah-mentah menolak untuk membukakan gerbang tinggi mansionnya. Dan alhasil, dia terjebak rindu sekarang. Dia tidak dapat mendengar suara merdu sang istri. Dan melihat rupa sang istri juga tidak bisa.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sang ayah menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. Beruntung Naruto tidak melihatnya. Jika tidak,Minato sangat yakin Naruto akan mengamuk melihat senyum mengejek dirinya.

Minato meletakkan kertas yang sebenarnya tidak ada dibacanya sedari tadi. Dia berlagak tak peduli padahal dia tidak fokus untuk meresapi kalimat demi kalimat di dalam kertas itu. Dan itu semua karena ulah anak semata wayangnya.

"Bukankah semuanya adalah kesalahanmu?". Minato membuka suara dan Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya menjambak surai blondenya. Dia menoleh dan menatap sang ayah dengan penuh minat. _Yosh! Akhirnya pria tua ini melihatku_ ,pikirnya.

"Dan kau tidak mengutukku dengan mengatakan aku pria tua,bukan?" ucap sang ayah seolah mampu membaca pikiran sang anak. Dan dijawab dengan garukan di tengkuk yang tidak gatal oleh Naruto.

"Err…Mana mungkin aku mengutuk ayahku sendiri." Naruto berusaha menutupi kebohongannya dengan menunjukkan senyum tiga jari miliknya.

Minato mengedikkan bahu. Lalu berjalan mendekati anaknya yang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah memperingatkanmu,kan? Hinata ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Kau harusnya bersyukur dia tidak meminta cerai darimu. Jika aku yang menjadi Hinata aku pasti langsung menceraikanmu dan mencari pengganti yang jauh lebih tampan dan mapan darimu," Perkataan sang ayah menohok jantung Naruto. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri mengharapkan Hinata meminta cerai padanya? Jika Minato bukan ayahnya. Sudah pasti Naruto akan memukul pria yang merupakan duplikatnya itu.

Naruto membuang menggertakkan giginya tak setuju dengan perkatan sang ayah.

"Jadi apa urusanmu kesini?" Tanya Minato lagi. Dan sekarang Naruto betul-betul kesal dengan sikap ayahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan menguatkan dirinya untuk bersabar menghadapi pria tua dihadapannya ini. Padahal jika mereka disejajarkan tidak ada yang percaya kalau kedua orang ini adalah ayah dan anak. Malah kolega-kolega kerja mereka lebih percaya jika Minato mengenalkan Naruto sebagai adiknya.

"Aku ingin menemui,Hinata. Aku merindukan istriku,". Minato tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang anak, "Lalu?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Aku ingin kalian menghentikan sikap overprotektif kalian kepada menantu kalian. Cabut perintah untuk tidak mengizinkanku masuk ke mansion keluargaku sendiri. Apa salahnya aku bermain-main dengan istriku. Dia itu istriku,Ayah! Kami sudah diikat oleh pernikahan. Jadi kalian tidak punya hak melarangku menyentuh istriku sendiri,". Dan meledaklah emosi Naruto. Semua uneg-unegnya dia sampaikan kepada sang ayah yang dibalas dengan tatapan iba oleh sang ayah.

Sebenarnya Minato tidak setuju dengan ide Kushina. Mengapa? Jika mereka dibiarkan berpisah bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan. Dan anaknya ini tidak boleh menyentuh sang istri. Bagaimana sang Junior dapat hadir ke bumi? Minato sudah sangat ingin dipanggil kakek oleh anak yang kelak akan lahir dari rahim Hinata.

Tapi semuanya karena permintaan sang istri yang mengharuskannya ikut dalam permainan ini. Minato tak akan sanggup ditinggal tidur sendirian tiap malamnya jika Kushina dalam mode merajuk.

"Baiklah..baiklah. Akan aku bicarakan dengan ibumu nanti. Dan kau pulanglah,dinginkan kepalamu,". Naruto hanya mendengus sebal. Ini bukan hal yang dia harapkan. Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di dada dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Dan Minato tau kalau itu adalah mode merajuk yang sama dengan milik sang istri. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan pindah ke sebelah anak semata wayangnya. Ditepuknya surai blonde yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menghubungi Hinata untukmu? Dan ini hanya menjadi rahasia kita berdua?". Perkataan sang ayah membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Walaupun tak dapat bertemu, setidaknya mendengar suara merdu Hinata dapat mengurangi dahaga rindunya.

"Aku mencintaimu,Ayah!" ucapnya lalu memeluk sang ayah dengan riang.

Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas pelukan anak semata wayangnya. Dan setelah itu dia mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan menekan dial saat nama menantunya tertera di layar _smartphone_ tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **Wow! Benar-benar cepat updatenya yah *saya sendiri juga bingung…**

 **Terima kasih yang udah bersedia membaca fic abal ini.**

 **Balas2 review dulu yaa…**

 **Himechan642:**

 **Aduhh! Kemarin idenya sudah mentok makanya chap kemarin sedikit. Dan ini sudah lanjut..**

 **Ana:**

 **Iya,,saya juga suka yang manis-manis. Biar tambah manis ^^**

 **777:**

 **Sejujurnya saya mau bikin mesum lagi. Cm lom pande bikin yang ada lemonnya. Apa chapter depan patut dicoba?heheheh*evilsmile**

 **:**

 **Ingatan Hinata tidak akan kembali sayang.*spoiler bgt yaa.. Dia sudah memaafkan Sakura dan Naruto.**

 **Putridzah:**

 **Wahh! Usul kamu akan saya buat dichapter berikutnya. Thanx Putri :***

 **Oeyoey:**

 **Semangat juga oeyoey!**

 **Yukahyuzu:**

 **Ini saya lagi belajar** **membuat lemon..hahahah. Lemon tea maksudnya..**

 **Yuka:**

 **Terima kasih, Yuka yang jeli banget. Langsung aku tag pairnya… :***

 **Sasuhina always:**

 **Lanjut juga!**

 **Guest 1:**

 **Iya..aku juga bingung kenapa mereka bisa akrab *ditepokreader.**

 **Genie Luciana:**

 **Sowoneul marhaebwa** **  
** **Ni maeumsoke inneun jageun kkumeul marhaebwa** **  
** **Ni meorie inneun isanghyeongeul geuryeobwa** **  
** **Geurigo nareul bwa** **  
** **Nan neoye Genie ya kkumiya Genie ya~**

 **Loh..kok malah nyanyi. Namamu mengingatkanku dengan Genienya SNSD oenni..hahaha**

 **Iya, aku jika heran kenapa si Naruto sampai selebay ini..!**

 **Terima kasih yang mau Fav/Fol/Review fic ini..**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!**


	9. Make U Love me Everyday

**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: AU,TYPOS,OOC,Etc….**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terpekik tertahan. Suara lelaki mesum yang dia rindukan terdengar jelas dari smartphonenya. Hinata masih tak menyangka Minato memberikan izin kepada anak lelakinya untuk berbicara dengan dirinya. Yah.. meskipun memakai smartphone Minato.

"Hime! Kau masih disana,kan? Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau masih marah dengan kejadian yang lalu?" suara diseberang terdengar khawatir. Hinata masih terkejut. Hal itu terlihat dari maniknya yang tak berkedip sedari tadi.

"Hime..! Bicaralah! Aku sangat merindukanmu,"Lagi dan dengan suara yang dibuat memelas. Rona merah menghampiri wajah porselen Hinata disaat sang suami mengungkapkan kerinduannya. Hinata mengangguk tanpa dia sadari. Seakan Naruto dapat melihatnya saat ini.

"Baiklah,jika kau tak ingin bicara. Aku akan menutup panggilan—"

"Ja-jangan, jangan ditutup,"suara gugup Hinata membuat wajah Naruto diseberang sana berbinar. Suara yang dia rindukan. Minato yang melirik rona bahagia sang anak tersenyum kecil dari meja kerjanya.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Hime?"

"Hmm.."

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu jika kau menjawabnya seperti itu,"

"A-aku merindukanmu. Tapi—Mengapa Naruto-kun menggunakan nomor ayah?" Tanya Hinata pura-pura bodoh.

Naruto mendengus,"Bukankah ini semua karenamu?" Naruto menyalahkan Hinata.

" jika Naruto tidak melanggar perjanjian kita, semua ini tidak terjadi kan?"

Naruto mendecih kesal. Yah.. semua ini karena perjanjian bodoh itu. Sejak kapan ada aturan suami tidak boleh menjamah istrinya. Salahkan dirinya yang dengan bodohnya menyanggupi permintaan Hinata. Dia kira dapat mencurangi permainan yang Hinata buat. Ternyata tidak. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika kedua orangtuanya berada di pihak sang istri.

"Yahh..aku salah. Tapi kau juga. Masa kau tega membiarkan hasratku tak tersalurkan karena tak dapat menyentuhmu? ". Dan kalimat frontal Naruto membuat Minato yang sedari tadi ikut mendengar pembicaraan sang anak hanya menggeleng.

Hinata diseberang sana semakin memerah."Ta-tapi.. Naruto-kun sudah berjanjikan?"

Naruto membuang nafas berat,"Ya, dan aku menyesalinya. Kapan perjanjian ini berakhir, sayang? Jangan sampai aku mencari penggantimu untuk menghangatkanku," ancam Naruto yang membuat hati Hinata sakit. Perkataan Naruto itu membuat hatinya seakan dicubit.

Dia ingin mencari penggantiku? Ternyata baginya aku hanya seorang penghangat disaat dia tidur. Pikiran-pikiran buruk kembali menghantui pikiran Hinata. Hinata yang masih terhanyut didalam pikirannya tidak menyadari jika Minato sudah mengambil alih smartphone yang dipegang Naruto tadi.

"Dan jika dia mencari penggantimu, Sayang. Maka kau boleh menceraikannya. Aku akan mengeluarkannya dari kartu keluargaku dan memasukkanmu menjadi anakku," perkataan Minato diseberang sana membuat Hinata terkejut. Senyum lega berporos dibibirnya. Ayah mertuanya mencoba menenangkannya. Hinata sangat yakin jika sang suami diseberang sana pasti sangat kesal karena pembicaraan mereka diambil alih oleh Minato. Karena Hinata mendengar gerutuan-gerutuan Naruto yang mengatakan ayahnya tukang ikut campur dan pilih kasih.

Hinata terkikik geli,"Apa ayah sudah makan?" tanyanya pada sang ayah mertua.

"Sudah. Dan bocah nakal ini juga sudah makan. Apa kau mau tau tingkah suamimu ini? Dia terus-terusan menggangguku. Apa aku harus memberitahukan tingkahnya pada Kushina?"

Dan dijawab dengan penolakan serentak dari Naruto dan Hinata. Minato tertawa menyaksikan betapa kompaknya mereka berdua. Dia sangat paham kalau kedua anak adam ini saling merindukan.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu berbicara lagi dengan suamimu ini. Dia hanya akan membuatmu semakin sakit hati. Nanti aku akan pulang bersamanya. Jika kau ingin bertemu Naruto tentunya. Jika tidak, aku bisa meninggalkannya di kantor ini sendirian,"

"Baik, Ayah. Aku dan ibu akan menunggu kedatangan kalian. Selamat bekerja, Ayah!" dan sambungan itu terputus dengan Naruto yang cengok melihat sang ayah. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang berbicara dengan Hinata. Mengapa ayahnya yang mengambil alih? Naruto mendelik kesal pada sang ayah.

Minato kembali berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan memberikan tatapan mengusir pada Naruto."Jika kau masih berada disini selama 5 menit ke depan. Maka kedudukanmu di perusahaan cabang akan kuberikan pada Shikamaru,"ancam ayahnya yang membuat Naruto mau tak mau segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku akan menanyakan Shikamaru apakah kau kembali ke kantor atau tidak. Jangan coba membodohiku, Bocah!" teriakan sang ayah terdengar samar saat Naruto menutup pintu kantor sang ayah.

Minato tersenyum geli melihat sang anak yang melangkah lunglai menuju pintu ruangan kantornya. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahukan pada Naruto bahwa Hinata ingin menemuinya.

"Hime, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya lemah sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke parkiran. Kembali lagi ke kantornya.

.

.

Hinata bersenandung riang di dapur Mansion Namikaze. Meskipun banyak _maid_ di mansion megah itu, tapi untuk urusan memasak semuanya menjadi urusan nyonya Namikaze.

Kushina melihat tingkah menantu dengan senyum kecil. _Hinata pasti sangat merindukan bocah nakal itu_ , pikirnya.

Setelah memasak, dua wanita Namikaze itu menanti kedatangan suami mereka dengan duduk di taman sembari menikmati teh _ocha_ yang disediakan maid.

"Hmmm..jadi kau sudah memaafkannya,Sayang?" Kushina membuka suara setelah menyesap _ocha_ nya.

Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya dari menggigit biskuit di tangannya. Matanya membulat menatap sang ibu mertua. "Aku sudah memaafkannya dari dulu, Ibu.".

"Errr..maksud ibu tingkah lakunya kepadamu waktu itu,".Kushina menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana dia masuk ke kamar Hinata dan mendapati Naruto yang terduduk di ranjang. Begitu Kushina bertanya pada sang anak dimana keberadaan menantunya, saat itu juga pintu wardrobe kamar sang menantu terbuka. Hinata berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang Kushina sembari melirik takut bercampur kesal ke arah Naruto.

Di saat itulah Kushina mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hal itu terlihat dari bibir ranum menantunya yang sedikit membengkak dan banyaknya bercak merah di leher sang menantu. Kushina melotot ke arah anak semata wayangnya yang dibalas dengan cengiran yang membuat Kushina menghembuskan nafas berat. Dan pada detik itu juga Kushina memerintahkan penjaga mansionnya untuk mengusir Naruto dari kediamannya disertai perintah untuk tidak mengizinkan Naruto masuk ke mansion Namikazenya.

.

.

Naruto menatap malas ke arah ayahnya yang baru datang ke ruangan miliknya. Dia bersikap tak acuh dan kembali memindahkan netranya ke tablet yang berisi grafik penjualan bisnisnya.

"Kau dendam kepadaku, Nak?". Minato membuka suara sembari membalikkan majalah bisnis yang kini berpindah kepangkuannya.

Naruto hanya melihat sekilas ke asal suara dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Minato yang tidak ditanggapi oleh putranya hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu dan mengambil smartphone miliknya lalu mendial nomor sang menantu.

"Halo sayang, apa menu makan malam hari ini?"

...

"Ramen? Wahh! Mendengarnya saja perutku sudah bernyanyi. Aku yakin kau memasaknya untuk bocah nakal itu, kan?"

...

"Sangat disayangkan. Sepertinya suamimu lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada memakan ramen buatan istrinya sendiri, Sayang. Padahal beberapa jam lalu dia merengek kepadaku dan terus mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukanmu. Ternyata itu semua hanya ucapan manis saja agar kau mau menemuinya. Lebih baik kau tidak usah bertemu dengannya lagi, dan tinggal saja bersama kami. Akan lebih menyenangkan memiliki putri cantik sepertimu daripada bocah nakal seperti..."

Smartphone itu berpindah ke tangan tan milik Naruto,"Jangan percaya, Hinata. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu,".

Begitu melihat tatapan mematikan dari sang anak, Minato hanya bisa terkikik geli dan melanjutkan membaca majalah bisnis yang tadi sempat tertunda.

.

.

Naruto terus memandang istrinya selama makan malam berlangsung. Rona merah di pipi Hinata hampir senada dengan scarf yang dikenakannya saat ini.

" Jika kau terus menatap Hinata seperti itu, akan kupastikan matamu tidak berada ditempatnya lagi Naruto," ancam Kushina yang sedari tadi merasa gerah melihat tingkah anak-menantunya itu.

Naruto tersentak mendengar ancaman Kushina dan memamerkan tawa tiga jarinya kepada sang ibu. "Apa salahnya aku menatap istriku sendiri,Bu?"

"Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja tatapanmu itu seakan ingin menelanjangi Hinata, Nak." Minato yang memberi jawaban hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang mendapatkan pukulan dari sendok yang berada digenggaman Kushina.

"Dasar Namikaze bodoh. Aku heran kenapa bisa berada diantara dua kuning ini.,"gerutu Kushina seraya memukul sendok di mangkuk supnya.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Kembali ke kamar yang dulunya diharamkan untuk dimasuki Naruto. Naruto memeluk posesif Hinata yang sudah tertidur lelap. Matanya terus menelusuri wajah cantik sang istri dan sesekali mengelus pipi gembil yang merona merah itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bersyukur malam ini.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa kelam dimana dia bersikap kasar pada Hinata. Dimana cintanya belum berlabuh pada wanita indigo yang kini bergelung nyaman dipelukannya. Mata bengkak di pagi hari milik Hinata menjadi hal biasa baginya dulu.

Kini dia berjanji untuk membuat Hinata mencintainya lagi dan lagi setiap harinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan air mata kesedihan keluar dari netra bulan yang selalu menghangatkan relung hatinya. Kata-kata kebencian kepada Naruto tidak boleh keluar lagi dari bibir milik sang istri. Hanya ada kenangan indah yang akan berada di ingatan sang istri mulai saat ini. Kali ini Naruto yang berperan aktif agar cinta Hinata selalu bertambah setiap harinya.

Yahhh.. Namikaze muda ini berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan sang istri yang ingatannya tidak akan kembali.

 **TBC**


	10. Unstable

**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

 **WARNING: AU,TYPOS,OOC,Etc….**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang memiliki manik berwarna bulan. Ini pagi yang kesekian kalinya dia terbangun di dalam pelukan posesif nan hangat sang suami. Wanita itu menyamankan posisinya untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah rupawan Naruto, dan tanpa disadarinya semburat merah dikedua pipinya perlahan muncul. Terkadang dia tersenyum kecil lalu menatap dengan penuh cinta wajah sang suami.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun," ucapnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Tangannya membelai rahang tegas milik sang suami dengan lembut. Takut apa yang dilakukannya akan membangunkan tidur nyenyak Naruto.

Naruto mendekap erat sang istri dan kembali memenjarakannya dalam pelukan. "Kau menggodaku pagi-pagi begini, Sayang. Apakah yang tadi malam tidak cukup?" .

Pertanyaan dengan suara khas bangun tidur milik Naruto menyentak Hinata yang berada dalam pelukan sang suami. Mukanya memerah sempurna dan dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada kokoh milik Naruto.

"Aku rasa kau masih menginginkannya, baiklah jika itu maumu,". Naruto sudah bersiap untuk mengubah posisinya mengurung Hinata.

"Tidak! A-aku tidak menginginkannya," cicit Hinata. Dia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya sebelum Naruto melakukan tindakannya. Tapi apa daya, pelukan Naruto yang erat tidak bisa membuatnya duduk. "Lepaskan, Naruto-kun. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan kita,".

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku rasa kamu cukup untuk sarapanku, Sayang."

Naruto mulai mengeksekusi jarak dan melumat rakus bibir ranum sang istri. Hinata sendiri terjebak dalam kungkungan Naruto. Ditambah lagi lumatan yang diberikan Naruto ke bibirnya membuat Hinata tidak bertenaga untuk berusaha melepaskan diri. Wanita Indigo itu hanya bisa menikmati. Terlihat dari bibir peachnya yang mulai terbuka membiarkan lidah Naruto berkelana dalam rongga mulutnya.

Setelah dirasa Hinata memerlukan oksigen, disitulah Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan berganti mengecapi leher dan dada polos tanpa sehelai benang milik Hinata. Hinata memekik tertahan. Netra bulannya terlihat sayu. "Ngghhh..Nnnaa-ru," erangnya.

Saat seperti inilah Hinata tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Pikiran dan raganya seakan hanyut dalam setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Hinata menjerit kecil tak kuasa menahan api hasratnya yang menggelora atas tindakan Naruto. Pria berkulit tan itu mengeram tertahan. Berharap gairahnya tidak terbangun dan menginginkan lebih.

"Enggghhh..Na-ru..hmmm," erangan Hinata semakin menggila disaat bibir sang suami menjelajah bagian bawahnya. Naruto paling tau membuat Hinata panas dan bergerak seperti ulat diatas ranjang. Namun...

Erangannya terhenti disaat Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mata sayunya membulat. Terlihat dari mata bulan itu masih menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan sentuhan yang diberi Naruto. Yahh..Hinata ingin Naruto menerkamnya saat itu juga. Hanya saja dia begitu malu untuk mengungkapkan.

Naruto menyeringai. Memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi Hinata. "Bukankah kau harus menyiapkan sarapan untukku, Hime?". Dan beranjak dari tempat tidur king size menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka. Hinata terdiam dengan selimut yang sudah tidak menutupi tubuhnya lagi. Berpikir lama melihat kepergian Naruto yang meninggalkannya seorang diri di atas tempat tidur.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, NARUTO-KUN," teriakan Hinata menggema di rumah berlantai dua yang mereka huni setelah tersadar bahwa dia dikerjai untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan sang istri tertawa sembari menenangkan gairahnya. "Akan menjadi hari yang panjang jika aku menjamahmu di pagi hari, Hime."gumamnya.

.

.

.

Hinata mendiamkan Naruto sepanjang hari ini. Dia masih tidak melupakan prilaku Naruto yang sering mempermainkannya di atas ranjang. Naruto meneliti ekspresi Hinata dengan safirnya. Dipandangnya lekat kekasih hati dihadapannya yang kini mengaduk-aduk sup tanpa berniat memakannya. Naruto memindahkan mangkuk sup yang sedari tadi tidak terjamah oleh sang istri kehadapannya, lalu memindahkan isinya ke dalam perut Naruto sendiri.

Hinata yang menyaksikan tindakan Naruto menatap tidak suka dan beranjak dari meja makan mereka. Wanita indigo mengangkat semua piring kotor dan memulai aktivitasnya menyuci piring. Tanpa bersuara. Naruto cengok melihat tingkah sang istri yang masih dalam mode merajuk.

 _'Akan lebih baik jika ibu memukulku, daripada Hinata mendiamkanku seharian ini'_

Melihat sang istri kewalahan mengeringkan piring, Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Hinata. Lap dan piring yang berada ditangan Hinata berpindah ke tangan tannya dalam hitungan detik. Hinata menoleh tak suka ke arah Naruto, sambil mendengus Hinata membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih tugasnya dan dia beredar dari dapur dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku menyaksikan tingkahnya.

.

"Kau masih marah, Hime?" tanya Naruto kepada sang istri yang kini duduk di sofa panjang yang terletak di kamar mereka. Netra bulannya hanya menatap sang pemilik suara sekilas lalu melanjutkan permainan yang ada di smartphonenya.

Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya. Baru kali ini dia mendapati sikap langka sang istri yang mendiamkannya selama seharian. Yah... walau pernah Hinata mendiamkannya selama berhari-hari disaat masa-masa kelam dahulu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. _'Itu masa lalu. Kami sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah membahas hal-hal yang menyakitkan lagi.'_

Naruto mendekati sang istri yang masih asyik dengan game di smartphonenya. Didudukkannya dirinya disebelah sang istri lalu menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kecil milik Hinata. "Kau masih marah, Hime?". Pertanyaan yang sama namun kali ini Naruto dengan ekspresi mata kucing yang berbinar-binar.

Sayangnya aksi Naruto itu tidak mendapatkan perhatian sedikitpun dari Hinata. Sang istri malah menggeserkan duduknya dan mencari posisi nyamannya kembali. Netra bulannya tidak berniat beranjak dari smartphonenya. Naruto yang kesal mengambil paksa smartphone yang berada di genggaman Hinata. Dan itu sukses membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya dan kali ini dengan geraman tidak suka.

Dan aksi ganjil Hinata yang lainnya adalah memukul kepala Naruto dengan tangan lembutnya, yang sontak membuat Naruto terkejut. Tanpa sempat menangkap pukulan yang didaratkan Hinata ke kepala bersurai blonde itu. "Hi-me..." ucapnya terbata dan mengusap kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit. Pukulan Hinata itu tidak ada sakitnya untuk Naruto yang terbiasa dibully oleh sang ibu. Hanya saja pukulan Hinata memiliki arti tersendiri untuk Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata tak percaya. Sedangkan objek yang ditatap mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dan melirik tangan yang digunakannya untuk memukul kepala sang suami dan Naruto bergantian. Terlihat wajahnya sudah diselimuti rona merah. Entah itu rona marah atau malu Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti. Dan beberapa detik kemudian air mata membanjiri netra bulan Hinata. Disertai raungan dia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memukul dada bidang milik Naruto.

"Hiks..hiks..Ma-af. ..." isaknya masih setia memukul-mukulkan tangan kanannya ke dada bidang Naruto. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup setengah wajahnya, persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi ice cream. Naruto tidak berniat menghentikan aksi Hinata, dia hanya menatap sang istri dengan tatapan geli disertai senyum yang dikulum.

"Hiks..pasti sakit. Kepala Naruto-kun pasti sakit hiks..." ucapnya terbata disela-sela isakannya yang tidak kunjung henti. Naruto menangkap tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi memukul dadanya. Lalu dikecupnya tangan lentik milik sang istri.

"Apa kau masih marah dengan tingkah lakuku tadi pagi?".Pertanyaan Naruto dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari Hinata. "Lalu kenapa memukulku?".

"Hiks..itu karena Naruto-kun. Padahal aku akan mendapat top score jika Naruto-kun tidak merampas smartphonenya..Hiks..". Jawaban Hinata sukses membuat Naruto cengok. Dan ini juga peristiwa langka. Hinata memukulnya hanya karena top score? Ternyata game lebih penting dari Naruto.

"Kau aneh, Hime. Sejak kapan kau menjadi maniak game?"

Pertanyaan Naruto dijawab dengan isak tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti dari sang istri.

 _ **Beberapa menit kemudian**_..

Naruto menggenggam tangan yang sedari tadi digunakan Hinata untuk menutup wajahnya. Manik bulan Hinata kelihatan membengkak. Terkadang air matanya jatuh satu per satu tanpa sempat dia cegah. Wanita indigo itu sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia selabil ini. Hanya karena peristiwa tadi pagi dia mendiamkan suami yang sangat dicintainya seharian. Bahkan dia tidak menjawab telepon dari suaminya. Dan karena ingin memecahkan rekor game Hinata tega memukul suaminya. Padahal kebohongan Naruto padanya dulu lebih layak diberi tamparan daripada Naruto yang merampas smartphone dan mengacaukan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan top score.

Bibir peach sang indigo terus menerus mengeluarkan kata maaf untuk sang suami yang tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan sang istri. Malu dan rasa khawatirnya menyatu. Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya tanpa ingin memperlihatkannya pada Naruto. Sejujurnya Hinata sangat ingin Naruto memeluknya, tapi dia tidak berani meminta. Malahan air mata yang terus jatuh karena ketidakpekaan sang suami.

Di pihak Naruto, dia hanya terdiam tak tau harus berbuat apa. Genggamannya pada kedua tangan Hinata semakin mengerat. Pikirannya masih mengulang pukulan Hinata pada dirinya. Ada rasa kesal sebenarnya. Naruto tidak menyangka Sakura memberi pengaruh buruk pada sang istri yang kini masih senggugukan menangis dihadapannya.

Naruto mendesah pelan, dielusnya sayang pucuk kepala dengan surai indigo dihadapannya. "Berhentilah menangis, Hinata. Seakan disini aku yang jadi penjahatnya. Seharusnya aku yang menangis karena dipukul olehmu," ucap Naruto lembut.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya yang dipenuhi jejak air mata."Hiks..aku menggantikan Naruto-kun ..". Jawaban dari bibir Hinata membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Apa itu sebagai permintaan maafmu untukku, Hime?". Hinata terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian kembali berujar,"Permintaan maaf seperti itu tidak kuterima, Hime. Tatap aku,". Sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin melihat manik bulan yang menghangatkan hatinya itu. Dia merindukan tatapan cinta Hinata untuknya. Bukannya menuruti permintaan sang suami, Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menghela napas pelan melihat tingkah istrinya. Saat ini dia seperti berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Biasanya posisi Hinata itu yang selalu diperankan olehnya. Dia lebih suka dibujuk daripada membujuk.

"Tatap aku, Hime."pintanya lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Hinata. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak mau menatapku," dan kali ini dengan ancaman.

Dengan perlahan Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Manik bulannya terlihat memerah dan membengkak. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar karena game ^^. Jujur ada rasa malu dan bersalah di hatinya sehingga dia tidak berani menatap wajah tampan sang suami. Ada juga rasa kecewa karena ketidakpekaan Naruto. Seharusnya dari awal dia membawa tubuh mungil istrinya kedalam pelukan, bukan menggenggam tangan Hinata saja.

Naruto tersenyum begitu Hinata menatap matanya. Naruto menangkup wajah sang istri sembari menghapus sisa-sisa airmata dengan jempolnya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah yang sudah bersemu merah dan mengecup lembut bibir peach yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan kata maaf dia membawa tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya dan dikecupnya lembut surai indigo dengan aroma shampo yang sangat Naruto suka.

"Maafkan aku,Naruto-kun," ucap wanita indigo ini lagi dipelukan Naruto. Dan kini Hinata kembali menangis di dada bidang milik pria yang dia cintai. Naruto membiarkan Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Hinata. Dia bersyukur di dalam hati karena bisa menyaksikan Hinata yang cengeng dalam hidupnya. Biasanya Hinata hanya merajuk sebentar dan akan kembali seperti Hinata yang biasanya. Ini salah satu pengalaman langka bagi Naruto melihat Hinata yang berlaku seperti anak kecil. Menangis tanpa berhenti dan menggembungkan pipinya jika merasa terintimidasi.

Setelah lelah menangis, Naruto membawa tubuh mungil sang istri untuk direbahkan ke ranjangking size milik mereka. Hinata masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik Naruto. Wanita ini masih malu sendiri dengan tindakan anehnya. Naruto ikut berbaring disamping sang istri dan membawa Hinata ke pelukannya. Dikecupnya sayang pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Masih ingin menangis, Hime?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Hinata yang berada nyaman di dada bidang Naruto.

"Apa kau malu, Hime?" tanya Naruto lagi dan kini dijawab dengan anggukan pelan di dada bidangnya.

"Apa aku harus menghukummu?" tanya Naruto lagi dan kini Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap safir sang suami dengan netra yang membengkak akibat tangisan panjangnya. Tangisan terpanjang mengalahkan rekor tangisannya dikala dikhianati Naruto waktu itu. 45 menit saudara-saudara.

Hinata terdiam. Lalu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto. "Kau yakin, Hime? Bukankah kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa kupeluk?" tanya Naruto lagi tak percaya. Karena selama tiga minggu ini Hinata selalu tidur didalam pelukannya. Pernah suatu hari Naruto pulang larut, dan mendapati istrinya yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu kepulangannya. Hinata mengaku tidak bisa tidur. Tapi setelah beberapa menit tidur dipeluk Naruto, wanita indigo itu sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Dan satu kejadian lagi mengapa Naruto sangat yakin bahwa Hinata sangat memerlukan Naruto untuk menemaninya tidur adalah sang istri mendatangi hotel tempat dirinya menginap di Hokkaido. Padahal Naruto sudah memberitahu bahwa dia akan menginap semalam di Hokkaido. Namun selesai meeting yang panjang, Naruto mendapati sang istri sudah berada di kamar hotel tempat dia menginap.

"Bukankah Naruto-kun ingin menghukumku? Aku rasa hukuman untuk tidak tidur malam ini cukup agar Naruto-kun memaafkanku,"ucap Hinata bergetar. Dan Naruto yakin sang istri berusaha menahan tangis.

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dari belakang, Hinata terkejut kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menghapus air mata yang tadi sempat turun dari netranya.

"Dasar cengeng!" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata dan disambut dengan cubitan kecil dilengannya yang berada di pinggang ramping sang istri.

.

.

.

 **Tujuh hari kemudian..**

"Hoeekk..Hoeek,". Suara muntah di kamar mandi mengawali pagi Hinata. Hinata menulikan pendengarannya dari suara yang mengganggu tidurnya dan mencari kehangatan kekasih hatinya. Dia meraba-raba keberadaan sang suami dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat. Seketika mata yang sedari tadi enggan terbuka menampakkan maniknya dan mencari-cari keberadaan sang suami.

"Naruto-kun,"panggil Hinata dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Hinata mengedarkan maniknya ke seluruh kamar dan tidak mendapati keberadaan sang suami. Bahkan Naruto juga tidak berada di ruang kerja yang hanya dibatasi dengan sekat kayu mahogani.

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil gaun tidur untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang memakai lingerie sutra. Dia berniat mencari keberadaan sang suami di ruang makan. Ketika Hinata bersiap memutar knop pintu kamar, saat itu pula Naruto dengan wajah pucat keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka. Hinata segera menghampiri sang suami yang terduduk di ranjang king size dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa kau sakit, Anata?" tanyanya dan duduk disebelah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lemah sembari mengusap lembut surai indigo wanita yang dia cintai. Naruto sangat mengerti Hinata khawatir dengan keadaannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat wanita ini menangis di pagi hari. Entah mengapa wanitanya menjadi sangat cengeng dan sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

"Bisakah kau membuatkan sup untukku, Hime. Sepertinya aku masuk angin," jawab Naruto pada sang istri yang sudah menunjukkan wajah khawatir disertai mata berkaca-kaca.

Naruto meringis pelan dan langsung membawa sang istri ke dalam pelukannya. "Bisakah kau berjanji satu hal, Hime?" pinta Naruto pada Hinata yang kini menahan tangisnya di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Apapun," jawab Hinata.

"Jangan menangis..," ucap Naruto lantang dan melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya. Tangannya kini sudah berpindah menangkup kedua pipi gembil milik Hinata yang telah bersemu merah dan mendekatkan kepala mereka agar menyatu. "Untuk hari ini saja aku hanya ingin melihat senyum Hinataku," sambungnya lagi.

Bukannya Naruto lelah melihat tangis Hinata. Hanya saja saat ini ia sangat butuh istirahat. Naruto takut mengacuhkan Hinata jika dirinya sendiri berada dalam kondisi tidak fit. Naruto sendiri bingung mengapa dia bisa mual di pagi hari. Kemarin tidak sedikitpun ia melewatkan waktu makannya mengingat sang istri yang sangat bawel akhir-akhir ini, mana berani Naruto melakukan itu. Bahkan siang kemarin Hinata datang ke kantornya dengan bento cantik yang sangat sayang untuk dimakan.

Naruto kembali mengingat-ingat makanan apa yang masuk ke tubuhnya dari kemarin. Sialnya semua makanan yang dia cerna adalah makanan yang sehat untuknya. Bahkan dia tidak memakan ramen yang dibuat Hinata. Hinata akhir-akhir ini sangat bawel. Dia menjatah ramen untuk Naruto tapi tidak untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan alasan Naruto harus menjaga kesehatan karena sudah menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, jadi tidak baik memakan makanan instan seperti ramen karena akan membuat Naruto tidak fit. Sebenarnya itu alasan konyol bagi Naruto, karena ia ingin menyenangkan hati sang istri yang labil akhir-akhir ini Naruto mengikuti keinginan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan berusaha menahan air matanya jatuh. Dilepaskannya tangan hangat yang menangkup kedua pipinya dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi Naruto. Dia beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah pintu kamar.

Sebelum knop pintu diputar, Hinata menoleh sejenak dan mendapati sang suami menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. "Sup penuh cinta dariku akan segera siap, Naruto-kun," ucapnya lembut dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

 **TBC**

 **CUAP-CUAP:**

 **Niatnya pengen bikin fic ini end. Namun apa daya, saya lagi good mood dan memiliki byk khayalan untuk membuat cerita ini manis.**

 **Byk kalian yang menanyakan mengapa ingatan Hinata tidak dapat kembali. Itu dikarenakan kelemahan saya untuk membuat alur cerita seperti apa jika ingatannya kembali. Bukankah dengan ingatan yang hilang Hinata sudah mengetahui hubungan Naruto dan Sakura?**

 **Jadi meskipun ingatannya kembali, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti bagi Hinata karena saat ini dan seterusnya Naruto akan selalu mencintainya. Atau apakah harus kita masukkan orang ketiga yang lain?**

 **Hanya saja saya tidak ingin cerita ini seperti sinetron. Saya suka yang manis-manis. Jadi biarkanlah cerita ini mengalir dengan manis.**

 **Jika ada masukan ide dari teman2 untuk cerita selanjutnya akan saya terima, dan akan saya pikirkan untuk dijadikan alur cerita untuk chapter selanjutnya. Maaf juga jika banyak penulisan yang salah.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang masih mau membaca fic abal2 ini. Salam sayang dari saya untuk teman-teman semua *bighug *kiss**


End file.
